Relatos de uma maluquice
by Carolzita Malfoy
Summary: Draco descreve o que lhe acontece quando começa a discutir com um certo Potter, sobre certas frutas...
1. Maçãs X Ameixas

**Maçãs X Ameixas**

**Obs: 1) **Essa é uma fic conjunta, ou seja, eu escrevi (pelo menos o 1º cap.) juntamente com a minha beta, anja, amiga, irmã, também conhecida como Marina S. Black.

**2) **Nessa fic, esqueçam de TUDO que aconteceu no sexto livro. Ignorem completamente o sexto livro a partir de agora.

Espero que não esteja muito confuso de entender e espero que vocês gostem da fic...

Carolzita Malfoy & Marina S. Black agradecem a preferência e imploram, façam uma caridade! Deixe uma review! Não custa nada. Ajude pobres escritoras que não tem nada a não ser imaginação e pouquíssimas reviews!

Acho que é isso... Aproveitem!

**--------------------ooOoo--------------------**

Malditos hormônios! Pra que eles existem! Porra! Não é possível! Eu devo ter colado chiclete nas vestes de Salazar!

Tinha que ser justa aquele... Aquele... Argh! Que raiva! Eu preciso bater em alguém, preciso descarregar!

Tudo foi na verdade um grande mal entendido... Algo que não deveria ter acontecido... Oh, grande coisa, a quem eu estou querendo enganar? Aquilo foi totalmente perfeito! Totalmente delicioso!

Eu estava comendo as minhas maçãs estavam noturnas (sim, não façam essa cara para mim, maçãs no plural!), sem nenhum elfo impertinente e enxerido me vigiando. Aquelas maçãs estavam realmente deliciosas, durinhas, doces e com muito caldo, exatamente como eu gosto.

A cada mordida eu sentia aquela água doce invadir a minha boca e ativar cada uma das minhas papilas gustativas. A trituração daquela polpa me trazia uma sensação de prazer imensurável, como se durante momentos eu fosse um assassino em série e que triturar fosse meu único prazer... (**N/A:** Ô.õ Ok, eu estou realmente inspirada, considerando que são 3 e trinta da manhã, eu estou comendo MM's e estou virando uma pedrinha de gelo de tanto frio... Deixem essa pra trás...)

Mas enfim... Eu estava comendo minhas maçãs como eu bem entendia quando a porta da cozinha abre e para a minha surpresa, quem entra é nada mais nada menos do que Harry Testa Rachada Idiota Potter, com seu pijama xadrez verde, combinando perfeitamente com aqueles olhos perfeitamente verdes e brilhantes. O pijama deveria ser velho, porque estava um pouco apertado na região das coxas e dos glúteos, que por sinal tinham finalmente tomado forma, uma forma bem... Ah! Esquece!

Então, ele entrou na cozinha, acredito que ele não tinha reparado que eu estava lá, mas eu não poderia deixar aquela passar. Do lugar que eu estava sentado mesmo, eu disse:

"Potter, a que devemos a honra de tal presença a essa hora da noite?"

"Cala a boca Malfoy." Ele disse sem olhar para mim.

"Uh! Que mau-humor Pottinho. Levantou com o pé esquerdo, foi?" eu não pude evitar de provocar.

"Meu humor estava bom até você começar a falar" ele disse, remexendo a fruteira que se encontrava na ponta da mesa que eu estava.

"Credo Potter, pra que isso? Onde ficou sua educação grifinória?" eu perguntei, observando atentamente as mãos dele revirando a fruteira."

"Ficou na entrada, junto com o meu humor" ele respondeu, tirando finalmente as mãos de dentro da fruteira, trazendo em uma delas uma ameixa. Bleh! Odeio ameixa. Sério, a polpa é muito mole e faz a maior meleca, escorre caldo pelas mãos a fora e a boca fica toda melada e grudenta. Argh! Nojento. Mas uma ameixa em posse do Potter nem parecia tão nojenta assim... AHHHH! Merda de hormônios!

Ele deu a primeira mordida na fruta e o caldo começou a lhe escorrer pela mão. Ele impediu que uma gota entrasse por seu pijama dando uma enorme lambida na mão. Alguma coisa se mexeu dentro de mim... Merda! Merda! Merda!

"O que você está olhando Malfoy?" ele perguntou, me pegando no flagra. Eu não podia dar a entender que eu estava achando deliciosamente sexy o jeito que ele comia aquela ameixa, então eu tive que arriscar uma ofensa.

"Eu estava olhando a sua completa falta de classe comendo essa fruta nojenta."

"Não vejo o que uma simples ameixa tem de nojenta..."

"Essa fruta é nojenta, muito nojenta por sinal..." eu retruquei com a voz um pouco trêmula, porque naquele momento ele estava lambendo dedo por dedo, aproveitando todo aquele caldo doce, antes de morder a ameixa que já tinha em mãos.

"Você não disse porque uma ameixa é nojenta..."

"Ameixa é uma fruta mole demais, que tem caldo demais e que escorre por todos os lados, fazendo com que qualquer um perca a classe."

"Agora sim explicou... Mas me diga, você já comeu uma ameixa?" ele perguntou se levantando do banco e se aproximando de onde eu estava sentado.

"Claro que eu já comi uma ameixa Potter. É por isso que eu prefiro maçãs. São muito melhores e muito mais saborosas" eu disse mordendo a maçã que eu tinha em mãos.

"Como você gosta de maçã e não gosta de ameixa?" Merlin! Que pergunta foi aquela! O.O'

"Como você gosta de ameixa e não gosta de maçã?" eu retruquei dando outra mordida na maçã.

"Quem disse que eu não gosto de maçã?"

"Hum... Pela cara que você fez quando eu falei sobre maçãs, imagino que você deva ter algum trauma de infância..." eu disse sem pensar realmente.

"Oh!" ele exclamou com a sobrancelha levantada e com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"O que foi?"

"Estou impressionado."

"Com o que?" eu perguntei sem entender.

"Com a sua correta suposição" ele disse com um sorriso um pouco maior.

"Como?"

"A cabeleira loira te afeta às vezes..."

"Desculpa, mas meu cabelo não tem nada a ver com isso. Agora será que você poderia ser mais claro?"

"Como queira... Eu disse que você acertou quando disse sobre trauma de infância" eu levantei uma sobrancelha, totalmente incrédulo, ele continuou "Sério, quando eu tinha uns oito anos eu estava comendo uma maçã e afoguei com a casca. Quase morri sem ar..."

"Potter, você é patético."

"Eu não sou patético... Sou só um pouco..."

"Idiota?" eu arrisquei, pegando outra maçã de cima da mesa.

"Também..." ele concordou, sem me mandar calar a boca.

Por Merlin! O que estava acontecendo ali? Potter concordando comigo! Concordando com uma ofensa! O.o Alguma coisa estava muito errada,

"Também! Como assim também! Você não vai me mandar calar a boca?"

"Não"

"Como não! Você não vai me mandar calar a boca? Não vai falar para eu voltar pra debaixo da asa do meu pai?" eu perguntei ainda incrédulo.

"Não. Cansei disso. Você já percebeu que essas discussões não nos levam a nada, além de serem ridiculamente infantis? E que não nos levam a lugar algum?"

"Grande conclusão Mr. Cicatriz!"

"Concordo. Minha pigmentação capilar me permite isso."

Merlin! Como é abusado! Não, mas eu não vou deixar barato! Vou mostrar a ele quem s... (Eu não consegui completar o pensamento...)

"Pensa mais devagar Malfoy. Já estou começando a sentir o cheiro de seu cérebro fritando!"

E ainda por cima isso! Sussurrar no meu ouvido, com essa voz... Esse cheiro... Eu quase posso sentir o gosto da ameixa, e... Ok, eu estava ficando realmente fora de mim. Vamos Draco! Dê o troco nesse idiota de testa rachada!

"Olha aqui, seu... Seu... POTTER! O que você está fazendo! O.O' " eu estava totalmente perplexo com a cena.

"Estou lavando minhas calças aqui na pia oras! Sou obrigado a concordar com você... Ameixas dão muito trabalho..."

Por Salazar! Que glúteos! E essa cueca preta por cima, grudada, dando ênfase à tentação...

"Você não tem um pingo de compostura, não é mesmo Potter?" eu perguntei, ainda perplexo e tremendo um pouco.

"E você Malfoy? Tem?"

"Não chegue mais perto!" eu adverti, querendo que, na verdade, ele chegasse bem mais perto e sussurrasse no meu ouvido novamente. Ta, isso não era nada bom, mas estava muito difícil resistir...

"Com medo Draco?" ele perguntou desdenhoso, se aproximando mais.

O meu nome, dito por aquela boca, daquele jeito era uma ofensa!

"Não tenho medo de você Potter." eu tremia.

"Ainda bem, porque eu também não tenho medo de você, muito menos das suas reações." e ele fez. Ele juntou nossos lábios. Eu parei de tremer.

No começo foi uma coisa simples, apenas um encostar de bocas. Mas ele estava ali, a disposição... Eu ia recusar? O que você faria no meu lugar? Bom... Eu invadi a boca dele e enrosquei minha língua na dele. Oh Merlin! Perfeito!

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali... Só sei que quando acabou, eu olhei pra ele, disse boa noite e fui embora. Ok, ok, idiota... Mas eu não podia fazer nada! Agora não consigo dormir... Droga! Preciso tirar esse Potter da cabeça. Realmente preciso...

**--------------------Fim do primeiro capítulo--------------------**

_**N/A: **Bom, essa é a minha primeira tentativa de postagem de uma fic slash. Não vou dizer que é a minha primeira fic slash escrita, porque eu já comecei algumas, mas começar não significa terminar... ;/ _

_É isso, espero que tenham gostado..._


	2. A biscate ruiva

**Disclaimer: **O de sempre... Nenhum personagem me pertence. TODOS pertencem à tio Jô. E mesmo porque se me pertencessem, MUITAS coisas seriam diferentes. Muitas coisas...

**--------------------ooOoo--------------------**

**A biscate ruiva**

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça absurda. Remexi-me na cama durante algum tempo, esperando que fosse só uma tontura, mas doía demais. Parecia que minha cabeça pesava uns vinte quilos. Com alguma dificuldade eu levantei e fui logo tomar meu banho, se eu não tomo banho logo que eu acordo eu fico um trapo o resto do dia se bem que eu nunca fico um trapo, mas... (não me faça essa cara! E tire esse risinho idiota da cara. Ei! Eu to falando sério. Humpf, trouxa idiota...). Não me surpreendi quando vi que ninguém no dormitório estava acordado. Humpf, bando de inúteis!

Argh! Aquela dor de cabeça tava me matando! Odeio ficar com dor de cabeça! Também, eu tinha ido dormir tão tarde, que nem tive tempo de descansar o suficiente. Odeio noites mal dormidas. Odeio noites pensativas!

Pensar... Argh! Passei a noite pensando no Potter! Não acredito! Por que eu sou tão idiota! Desperdiçar a minha noite pensando naquele grifinório estúpido, idiota, metido a herói do mundo bruxo! Isso é um absurdo completo! Desperdiçar meu sono lembrando do que tinha acontecido na cozinha! Argh! Eu realmente grudei chiclete nas vestes de Salazar!

Tomei meu banho o mais rápido que minha cabeça permitiu. Eu teria que passar na enfermaria antes de ir para as aulas. Saí do banheiro completamente vestido. Só faltava o nó na gravata, o que estava impossível de ser feito. "Merda de gravata!"

Meus companheiros de quarto já se mexiam em suas camas. Zabini, que tem a péssima mania de dormir vestindo nada, (Ah! Fala sério! Começar o dia com uma imagem daquelas era realmente... Ah! Não quero pensar!) levantou-se e ainda de olhos fechados caminhou até o banheiro. Crabbe e Goyle se mexiam como preguiças nas camas, com seus pijamas patéticos de varinhas com estrelinhas na ponta e vassouras voando. E o Nott, humpf! Nem sinal de vida. Ele tinha chegado, bom... _Chegado_ não é bem a palavra... Tinham-no arrastado até o dormitório enquanto eu ainda estava acordado. Ele tinha saído muito bêbado de uma dessas festas que acontecem só Merlin sabe onde.

Ok, eu sei que eu tenho cara de quem freqüenta essas festas, mas elas são horríveis! Pessimamente terríveis! Hum... Ok, não acredita... Bom, eu fui em algumas mas me arrependo profundamente. Hum... Continua não acreditando, certo? Então o que você acha do Crabbe beijando Millicent Bulstrode bem na sua frente? Ou a Pansy dando pro Goyle no meio de todo mundo? Ou mesmo o Blaise vomitando na sua roupa? Bem, caro leitor, _eu_ passei por tudo isso. Concorda comigo agora? É... Imaginei que concordaria...

Quando eu FINALMENTE consegui dar o nó na maldita gravata, nem pensei duas vezes, peguei meu material e saí do quarto. Andar por aquelas masmorras nunca fora tão tedioso...

Andei... Andei... Andei... Não sei porque, mas eu lembrei de uma musiquinha que eu ouvi uma vez... Era brasileira... Alguma coisa tipo... "_Por onde andei, enquanto você me procurava? E o que eu te dei, foi muito pouco, quase nada..."_ Ótimo, eu fiquei com a maldita música na cabeça o dia inteiro! Brasileiros ridículos! Se bem que eu conheci um bruxo brasileiro uma vez... Era um dos MUITOS sócios do meu pai... Ele era assustador... Tinha a pele meio escura, os olhos meio puxados e, estranhamente, tinha uma ave vermelha e azul como coruja (1)... MAS, apesar de ser estranho e assustador, ele era muito inteligente. Acho que eu nunca tinha visto minha mãe com tanto medo na minha vida... Ela estava sentada ao lado do homem, com o rosto da cor de pergaminho e os olhos meio espantados... Nunca entendi...

ARGH! To desviando do assunto!

Bom, eu estava acabando de subir as escadas que saem das masmorras para dar no Saguão de Entrada, quando alguém realmente idiota tromba em mim com tudo. Estudantes. Humpf! NUNCA prestam atenção no que estão fazendo.

"Hei! Olha por onde anda!" eu gritei mal humorado. Olhei para a cara do idiota e vi que era a Granger. "Tinha que ser você né Granger! Não olha por onde anda não? Seu povo não tem educação?" eu gritei ainda mais. Mas me surpreendi quando a vi chorando. Nunca a tinha visto chorando. Patético. Só os fracos choram.

"Vá a merda Malfoy!" ela gritou. Oh, a Granger falando palavrão! A coisa devia ser realmente séria.

"Olha a boca Granger" eu disse, ela virou as costas e saiu correndo. Sangue Ruim idiota.

Sabe que gritar com aquela sujeita tinha ajudado na minha dor de cabeça... Gritar sempre me alivia... Eu nem ia passar mais no hospital... Fui direto ao salão principal. Quando eu cheguei lá, tive um choque realmente grande. Foi traumatizante. Talvez só não mais traumatizante do que ver a minha primeira cobra de estimação ser transformada em uma minhoca e ver meu pai pisando em cima dela... Então a Granger devia estar chorando pelo Weasel. Patético. Esses dois são patéticos.

Ver o Weasel enroscado em uma garotinha do quinto ano era horrível! Ali não se distinguia braços de um e de outro. Não era exatamente o que eu gostaria de ver logo ao entrar no Salão para tomar o meu café da manhã. Olhei para o lado do Weasel e vi o Potter com uma cara muito hilária. Ele tinha, ao mesmo tempo, uma expressão surpresa, sem graça, impressionada e enojada.

Se eu já estava passando mal com aquilo, imagina o Potter, que presenciava tudo por um ângulo bem próximo... Bleh!

Eu estava me divertindo bastante com a expressão do Potter, mas meu humor desapareceu completamente quando aquela biscate vadia ruiva chegou pra falar com ele. ARGH! Eu ODEIO essa garota! (**N/A: **Tenho que confessar que eu também a odeio... Sei lá... Eu até gostava dela, mas depois do quinto livro eu desisti completamente. Ela virou **_A_** vaca de Hogwarts... Bom... A fic...) Ela se faz de santinha: _"Ah... Eu não sei de nada... Sou uma santa, que baba pelo Potty desde os dez anos de idade. Todos dizem que eu sou uma puta, mas eu não vejo o porque... Só porque eu já dormi com alguns meninos da escola... Isso é um absurdo! Eu gosto do Harry! Meu herói! Bla... Bla... Bla..." _Sério, é insuportável! Não sei como o Potter agüenta essa garota por mais de cinco segundos! Já ouvi que ele dormiu com ela, mas sabe como são as fofocas quando se trata do Harry Testa Rachada Potter Idiota, TUDO é distorcido...

Quando a Weasley sentou ao lado dele na mesa, o idiota lhe deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. ARGH! E eles iniciaram uma conversa que durou e durou... Eu da mesa da Sonserina tinha uma visão quase completa do Potter e a biscate ruiva. Não que eu estivesse interessado no que eles estavam conversando, mas eu queria saber porque o Potter estava sorrindo tanto. Idiota.

Tentei me concentrar no meu café. Coloquei um pouco de ovos e bacon no prato e peguei uma torrada, não que eu estivesse com fome, mas eu tinha que tentar não olhar para o idiota. Comecei a comer, mas estava sem condições de colocar qualquer coisa que fosse na boca.

Não resisti e olhei para a mesa Grifinória. E lá estava o Potter, conversando com a Weasley. Ela se virou, jogando seus cabelos para todos os lados. ARGH! Odeio essa mania que TODA a garota tem. Quando a Pansy inventa de ficar jogando o cabelo para lá e para cá, eu já fico irritado. Quando ela se virou, deu de cara comigo encarando-a. Eu lancei o meu olhar mais desdenhoso. O cabeçudo do Potter viu que a Weasley estava olhando para outro lugar que não para ele e olhou na minha direção.

Me olhou com cara de deboche! Abusado! Acha que pode debochar de mim! Ah, isso vai ter troco. Oh se vai.

**--------------------Fim do 2º capítulo--------------------**

Eu me referia a um a uma arara pra quem não entendeu.

**N/A: **Humm! Impressão minha ou o Draco tava MORRENDO de ciúme do Harry? Hahaha. Adorei escrever esse capítulo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Eu me esforcei pra escrever. Bom... A continuação... Hehe, esperem o próximo episódio, no mesmo site, no mesmo link e na mesma maluquice. xD

Agradeço a TODAS as reviews. Continuem assim. Fizeram uma escritora muito feliz. Continuem mandando sugestões, idéias, críticas, etc, etc.

Vejo vocês depois. **REVISEM! **Bjokas! xD

**PS **Preciso de uma beta URGENTE! Alguém me ajuda:X


	3. Vingança Idiota

**Disclaimer: **Ah! Vocês já sabem. Nenhum personagem me pertence, TODOS esses maravilhosos, fantásticos e gostosos seres são da tia Jô e da Warner. E também

escrevo sem fins lucrativos. Etc, etc...

**Vingança idiota**

Maldito seja Harry Potter! Ah! O que aquele idiota ta fazendo comigo! Nem me vingar eu consegui! ARGH! Estou a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso **(N/B: sempre é!)**! Me diz, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso! O QUE? Ta, eu sei que você deve estar com uma cara de desdém, pensando:_ "Como assim, o que você fez?", _mas falando sério, só porque eu importunei ele, o pobretão do Weasel e a Sangue Ruim da Granger algumas vezes, isso não significa que eu realmente merecia estar passando por isso. **(N/B: Lóoogico!)**

Ok, eu fui insistente algumas vezes, mas eu nunca exagerei nas brincadeiras... Sempre foram duas ou três ofensas, mas nada MUITO grave... (**N/A:** Ô.ò. Como?**N/B: hahaha**) Eu não merecia isso, não merecia mesmo!

Vou contar a minha _SUPER _vingança contra o Potter. Sério, acho que foi uma das coisas mais idiotas que eu já fiz na minha vida. Foi realmente indigno de um Malfoy. O que você acha de quase afogar o Potter na poção dele? Profundamente idiota não? Mas eu não tive como evitar. Ele me tirou do sério! **(N/B: Malditos olhos verdes!)**

Claro que o Snape e seu humor diário ajudaram muito. Ele resolveu que hoje prepararíamos as poções em duplas. E claro que a minha dupla foi o Potter. Não sei, as vezes eu acho que ao invés de o Snape querer prejudicar o Potter, ele quer ME prejudicar. Fala sério! Qual é mesmo o objetivo dele me colocando pra fazer uma poção com o Potter? **(N/B: Humilhar o Potter?)** Qual é a dele? Mas enfim... Eu tive que fazer a maldita poção com o Potter.

Quando o Snape acabou de separar as duplas, ele nos mandou pegar os pergaminhos nos quais constariam as poções que cada dupla teria que preparar, e depois pegar os ingredientes no armário. Nem eu nem o Potter nos mexemos para fazer qualquer uma das duas coisas que nos haviam sido mandadas. Eu só consegui ouvir a Granger dizendo:

"- Vai Harry, você tem que fazer a poção! Você não vai ficar com zero, vai?"

Ah! Granger e seus discursos sobre ser politicamente correto na escola. Fala sério! Será que ela NUNCA deu uma escapadinha e deixou de ser ela mesma? Será que nem no baile ela não deu uma com o Krum?**(N/B: Pervertido!)** Será que ela nunca dá um descanso? Sério, não é possível que uma pessoa seja sempre assim! Gostar de estudar é uma coisa. Eu também gosto. Pegar um livro pra ler de vez em quando, tudo bem, eu também faço isso. Agora só pensar em estudar e ler e fazer lição de casa é totalmente inviável! Não existe ninguém assim. **(N/B: hum...)**

Bom, depois que a Granger falou aquilo, o Potter se levantou como um cachorrinho obedecendo a dona, patético, e veio pra sentar do meu lado. Eu continuei quieto.

"- Malfoy?"

"- Potter. Vou pegar o pergaminho com as instruções e você vai preparando as coisas aí" eu disse, me levantando antes que ele pudesse contestar qualquer coisa.

Caminhei até a mesa do Snape e peguei um pergaminho qualquer. O nome da poção estava em tinta vermelha. _"Poção da paciência" _Ótimo, não poderia ter pego melhor. Dei uma olhada nos ingredientes e já passei no armário. Eu só precisei pegar bile de tatu e besouros (bem que eu poderia pegar a Skeeter e pilá-la pra colocar na poção...), porque o resto nós temos no nosso estojo.

Voltei para a mesa, onde o Potter já tinha acendido o fogo do caldeirão, já tinha preparado a tábua, a faca e o pilão. Até que ele é útil...

"- Que poção é Malfoy?" ele perguntou, tentando tirar o pergaminho da minha mão.

"- Poção da paciência. Toma, começa a pilar os besouros, enquanto eu pico as raízes de gengibre" eu disse, jogando o pote de besouros para ele.

"- Bem que a Skeeter podia estar aqui no meio..." ele disse meio sem pensar. Eu comecei a rir. Ok, eu não costumo rir assim, por nada, mas nesse caso não tinha como, eu tinha pensado a mesma coisa, segundos antes. Ele olhou pra mim meio espantando.

"- Do que você ta rindo?"

"- Nada... É que eu pensei a mesma coisa..." eu disse, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. E ele sorriu pra mim também. **(N/B: É, depois do que aconteceu na cozinha, pensamentos parecidos são mera coincidência!)**

Pára TUDO! Meu Merlin! Onde esse mundo vai parar! Eu tendo uma conversa semi civilizada com o Potter no meio da aula de poções? Se alguém estivesse prestando atenção em nós, com certeza nos internariam, alegando problemas mentais.

Logo que eu voltei a ser eu mesmo, eu abaixei a cabeça, peguei a faca e comecei a picar as raízes. E ele também começou a fazer o que tinha que fazer. Trabalhamos em silêncio, durante algum tempo, até eu ver o que o idiota estava fazendo.

"- Potter, o que você está fazendo?"

"- Pilando os besouros oras."

"- Tem certeza?" Salazar! Ele é muito idiota.

"- Merda!"

"- Potter, você não sabe fazer nada direito? Nem fazer uma simples tarefa como pilar besouros ao invés de pilar bile de tatu?" e depois o loiro sou eu...

Ele inchou de raiva. Ficou vermelho e só faltou soltar fumaça pelas orelhas.

"- Cala a boca!" ele disse para mim. Oh! Grande! Nem sei quantas vezes ele já me mandou calar a boca...

"- Olha é melhor _você _calar a boca e começar a fazer tudo direito, porque eu não quero ficar com zero nessa lição. Joga essa bile fora, pega mais e começa a fazer o que você deveria ter feito."

Ele me olhou com mais raiva ainda, mas, por mais incrível que pareça, ele me obedeceu. Levantou batendo o pé, mas jogou a bile fora, pegou mais e voltou.

"- Vê se pega o ingrediente certo dessa vez..." eu zombei.

O preparo da poção rolou sem muitos problemas mais. Pelo menos até o final, quando eu o Potter começamos a discutir sobre o último ingrediente.

"- Malfoy! Não era pra ter posto a raiz até a poção ter cozinhado por cinco minutos!"

"- Potter, leia as instruções. É pra cozinhar por cinco minutos DEPOIS de colocar a raiz."

"- Malfoy, eu li as instruções. E não é isso que está escrito!"

"- Potter, nem ler você consegue. Sério, você consegue fazer alguma coisa direito?"

"- Uma coisa eu sei fazer muito bem e você bem que tirou proveito disso ontem, não foi, _Draco_" ele sussurrou para mim. **(N/B: Peguem o balde de pipoca! A coisa vai esquentar!)**

Ohh! Essa foi a primeira vez na minha vida que eu corei. Se um dia, no futuro, eu falasse o ocorrido para alguém que não conhecia o Potter na época da escola, tenho certeza que essa pessoa não acreditaria. Pra falar a verdade, nem eu acreditei na hora. Fiquei imóvel por segundos, até eu conseguir ter alguma reação.

"- Cala a boca!" minha voz era trêmula.

"- Estou mentindo? Acredito que você aproveitou bem o gosto das ameixas da minha boca. E pensa que eu não vi você explodindo de ciúme da Ginny hoje na hora do café. Não seja tolo Draco. Não sou tão idiota quanto você pensa que eu sou." Ele continuou sussurrando.

"- Mandei você calar a boca." Minha voz tremia junto com meu corpo.

"- Não vou calar a boca. É tudo verdade... Admita que você se divertiu. Admita que não está arrependido. Admita que..."

Não consegui deixá-lo terminar. Empurrei a cabeça dele no caldeirão, fazendo um barulho que chamou a atenção de toda a sala.

"- Harry!" A Granger gritou.

"- Senhor Malfoy! O que aconteceu aqui? Menos dez pontos para a Sonserina por esse comportamento absurdo!"

Sim! O Snape! Diretor da Sonserina! Meu professor preferido! Meu PADRINHO! Tirou pontos de mim! Tirou DEZ pontos de mim! Isso é um insulto! Um absurdo!** (N/B: A beta leu isso e não acreditou! Malfoy teria sonhado!)**

"- Detenção. Sexta a noite. Potter, você também."

"- Professor! Isso não é justo! O Harry não fez nada!" O idiota do Weasel disse.

"- Para o Malfoy ter feito isso, acredito que Potter tenha feito alguma coisa de fato. E se você não quiser uma detenção também Weasley, é melhor ficar quieto. Potter, vá se limpar. Malfoy, estou profundamente decepcionado."

Eu sou um grande idiota mesmo. Perdi pontos e vou ter que cumprir detenção com o idiota maravilhosamente gostoso do Potter. AH! Não acredito que eu disse isso! Ai ai, Lucius, você não merecia isso... **(N/B: A pipoca acabou! Ah! Que droga o capítulo também!)**

**--------------------ooOoo--------------------**

**N/A: **_"Uma coisa eu sei fazer muito bem e você bem que tirou proveito disso ontem, não foi, Draco" ele sussurrou para mim ""._

_Meu Merlin! Fala sério! Eu tento odiar o Potter, mas não tem como! Ele é perfeito:O _

"_Ok, eu fui insistente algumas vezes, mas eu nunca exagerei nas brincadeiras... Sempre foram duas ou três ofensas, mas nada MUITO grave..."_

_Esse loiro é o MELHOR DE TODOS! EU AMO DRACO MALFOY!_

_Bom... Esse foi o terceiro capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado... Não foi uma vingança muito brilhante, mas pelo menos foi engraçado de escrever. :D_

_Ah! Quero combinar uma coisa com vocês. Eu estou tendo um pouco de dificuldade para escrever, portanto, se eu combinar um período com vocês, eu escrevo melhor. Faço TUDO melhor quando estou sob pressão... Eu tinha pensado em atualizar a cada quinze dias. E dependendo da minha criatividade e da minha inspiração, eu atualizo antes..._

_Amo todas as pessoas que me deixaram reviews, e espero que estejam gostando. Continuem revisando._

_Agradecimentos à minha prima-beta mais perfeita de todas xD_

_A bien tôt. _

**N/B: **Oi gente! Aqui é a prima-beta!

Não é prima-beta de ser a primeira beta... É prima-beta, pq a beta é prima da autora!

Pois é, a coisa feita em família fica muito mais legal!

Eu também agradeço as reviews pra Carolzitaa!

Confesso que é prima primeira "betagem", então quem não gostou das interrupções, comentários (inclusive vc, autora!) escrevam na review... aí a gente melhora! Estamos aqui pra isso!

Sobre a história:

Imagina o Potter, com seus olhos verdes, cara de cachorro abandonado, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido! Quem critica o Malfoy por sentir um arrepio na espinha! Quem me dera fosse eu a provar a ameixa daquela maneira! (Glá – Pensei alto)

E o Malfoy com sua SINCERIDADE! Comentários pontuados! Aquele humor negro quem nem Hipócrates achava possível de encontrar! Deixando ser abalado pelo testa rachada!

Só lamento!

Ma sé isso, agora vai dar tempo de fazer brigadeiro pra comer com a pipoca, por enquanto esperamos o novo capítulo!

Beijos pra vcs!

Glá Evans-Dumbledore


	4. Detenção

**Disclaimer: **O de sempre que vocês já sabem. Nenhum personagem me pertence, TODOS esses maravilhosos, fantásticos e gostosos seres são da tia Jô e da Warner. E também escrevo sem fins lucrativos. Etc, etc...

**--------------------ooOoo--------------------**

**Detenção**

Eu cheguei na sala do Snape e bati na porta.

"Entre".

Eu entrei e o Potter já estava lá, sentado em uma carteira e Snape estava em sua escrivaninha, escrevendo alguma coisa em um pergaminho realmente grande.

"Que bom que chegou Draco. Sente-se".

"Estou bem em pé, senhor".

"Ótimo. A tarefa de vocês é simples. Quero todos os armários de ingredientes e poções arrumados, com vidros etiquetados. Tenho uma lista aqui com tudo que deve haver nos armários. Chequem essa lista e o que estiver faltando marquem e depois façam uma outra lista para me entregar. Usem o tempo que precisarem, já que amanhã é sábado e não terão que descansar para as aulas. Se amanhã pela manhã tudo não estiver como eu disse, uma semana de detenção para ambos. Tenham uma boa noite." e saiu da sala.**(N/B: Putz! Que carrasco! É um mal amado!**_Nada contra o Snape... eu tbm gosto dele!_

Simples! Ele chama isso de simples! O que será que é um trabalho difícil pra ele? Ok, não era TÃO difícil assim, mas fala sério! A gente ia demorar a noite INTEIRA pra fazer aquilo! Merlin! Ele é meu padrinho! Ele deveria me proteger ao invés de me maltratar! _(**N/A:**__Oh! Tadinho do meu loirinho. TÃO maltratado...)_ **(N/B: Eu queria ser maltratada desse jeito... A noite INTEIRA com o Testa Rachada!)**

Potter continuou sentado na carteira do mesmo jeito que ele estava quando eu cheguei. Eu caminhei até a escrivaninha e peguei a lista e dei uma olhada na lista. Tinha mais de trezentos itens naquela merda. Meu _padrinho_ fez isso comigo...

"Potter, melhor a gente começar isso logo. Tem muita coisa pra fazer."

"Percebi." ele disse seco. **(N/B: Ele ainda estava bravo com o Malfoyzito por ter tentado afogá-lo)**

"A gente tira tudo do armário, etiqueta e depois confere a lista."

"Como quiser..." ele levantou e caminhou até o armário.

"A gente começa pelas poções ou pelos ingredientes?" Por que raios eu estava tentando puxar assunto! **(N/B: Para escutar aquela voz... QUE VOZ!)**

"Pelas poções. Elas estão com as etiquetas piores, vai levar mais tempo. Eu tiro as etiquetas velhas e te falo, você escreve no pergaminho e eu colo no vidro."

"Por que eu escrevo?"

"Porque minha letra é horrorosa e acho que o Snape não ia gostar de garranchos nas etiquetas..."

"Como você tem certeza que a minha letra é melhor que a sua?"

"Malfoy, cala a boca e vamos começar isso logo, porque eu pretendo dormir essa noite."

"Ok ok, eu calo a boca." Merlin! Alguém me bata! RÁPIDO! **(N/B: Eu pensei o porquê... espero que vcs leitores dividam esse pensamento :X)**

E a gente começou aquele trabalho totalmente monótono. Eu não agüentava mais escrever nomes de poções. O Potter estava quase dormindo em cima dos frascos, mas a gente não podia dormir...

"Que merda! Não agüento mais!" ele estressou.

"Nem eu! Minha mão ta doendo. Escreve você um pouco."

"Ta, mas depois não quero reclamações."

"Potter, cala a boca e escreve. Como você separou isso?"

"Já etiquetadas na direita. Não etiquetadas na esquerda." **(N/B: Logística... logística!)**

"Ok."

E continuamos com nossa árdua tarefa tediosa. Aquela com toda a certeza estava sendo a pior detenção de toda a minha vida escolar. Nem tirar pó de todos os troféus foi tão tedioso. Pelo menos dessa vez eu não estava sozinho... O Potter não era lá uma GRANDE companhia, mas pelo menos era alguém**(N/B: hahahaha... Era O alguém, né Malfoy!)**... Já que eu teria que passar a noite com alguém, etiquetando e verificando poções e ingredientes, que fosse o P... PUTA QUE PARIU! Alguém me afogue! Me bate! Me torture! **(N/B: Deixa fluir o sentimento!)**

"Malfoy, você ta bem?" **(N/B: Ele não é lindo! Todo preocupado!)**

"To, por que?"

"Porque eu falei com você e você não me respondeu nada... E, além disso, você ta olhando pro nada com cara de desespero..." **(N/B: Entendam cara de desespero com cara de quem ta com Dor de barriga!)**

Oh! Socorro! Se até o estúpido do Potter percebeu, eu realmente to dando na cara! (_**N/A: **Curiosidades da fic: em inglês essa expressão de "deu na cara" ou "se entregou" é "give it away", eu escrevi pensando nisso... "I gave me away..." seria o que o Draco falaria em inglês... Viu! Carolzita também é cultura! xD Gente, eu sei que foi um comentário idiota, mas eu fiquei muito empolgada por ter aprendido e ter conseguido colocar isso em alguma coisa...)_**(N/B: hahaha A vontade de compartilhar o aprendizado enobrece o homem!) ** O que eu faço! O que eu faço! **(N/B: O que vc faz de melhor... A cara de desdém!)**

"Malfoy, uma coisa não entrou na minha cabeça..." ele começou, me encarando, ODEIO que fiquem me encarando! "Por que você empurrou minha cabeça na poção?"**(N/B: na verdade entrou... só que saiu pela rachadura da testa! Como é possível ser TÃO tapado... e tão lindo!)**

Não acreditei na cara-de-pau do ser em me perguntar isso! Que absurdo! Como alguém pode ser desse jeito? **(N/B: Malfoyzito! Meu lindinho! Ta ficando tapado igual... Gente... ajuda!)**

"Potter, não seja cínico! Você sabe muito bem o que você fez."

"Só porque eu falei que você se aproveitou de uma coisa que eu sei fazer muito bem? E porque eu falei que eu sabia que você tava morrendo de ciúme da Ginny da hora do café? Fala sério, você sabe que é verdade..."**(N/B: Não acredito... a ficha caiu depressa! O Potter entrega que faz cara de tapado... Comendo quieto, né!)**

"Potter, cala essa sua maldita boca." eu disse, começando a perder o pose.

"Malfoy, seja sincero pelo menos uma vez na sua vida. Você gostou do que aconteceu, não gostou?" ele me perguntou com um sorrisinho no rosto.**(N/B: Ai, ai, ai... Quero mais pipoca!)**

Não! Fala sério, eu mereço? EU MEREÇO! Como ele trata de um assunto dessa seriedade com essa naturalidade! E o que eu ia responder! _"Claro Potter, eu gostei. Foi bom" _ou _"Sim, eu gostei. E, a propósito, você tem a língua mais perfeita que já entrou na minha boca." _ou _"Gostei, gostei muito. Que tal repetir a dose?" _AH! Eu ODEIO O POTTER! **(N/B: Pipoca com brigadeiro é tão bom!)**

"Potter, cala a boca. Não te interessa se eu gostei ou não. Vamos terminar isso logo." Ok, eu tentei...

"Hum... Vou interpretar isso como um sim..." **(N/B: É aquele velho dito: **_"Quem cala,...!_

Eu, Draco Malfoy, me declaro culpado de todas as acusações, de tortura, abuso e morte de Harry Potter, também conhecido como O-Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu.

Sinceramente, eu não sei o que me segurou para eu não ir pra cima daquele imbecil de testa rachada! Eu queria pular naquele pescoço, encher aquela cara idiota de socos e depois quebrar ele no meio. Mas acho que não valeria a pena pegar Azkaban por uma coisa idiota dessa...**(N/B: Concordo! Porque o que vc queria realmente fazer era pular naquele pescoço e enchê-lo de bitocas!)**

"Potter... Você... Você..." enquanto eu falava... Quero dizer, enquanto eu gaguejava, ele dava a volta na mesa e vinha se postar atrás de mim.

"Eu..." ele sussurrou perto da minha orelha. **(N/B: Eu odeio quando ele faz isso! Falar ao pé do ouvido é muita tortura! Como ele faz isso!)**

"Você... Você... Ah! Cala a boca!" e o que eu fiz a seguir pode ser classificado como várias coisas, entre elas: 1- idiotice; 2- falta de bom senso; 3- a coisa certa a se fazer. E eu acho que a número três é classificação melhor...**(N/B: Ainda bem que a pipoca acabou! E o brigadeiro tbm! Imagina eu aqui babando na cena! O que será que o loirinho fez!)**

**--------------------Fim do 3º capítulo--------------------**

_**N/A: **Ihh! O que será que o Draco fez? haushaushaushaush_

_Ai ai... Capítulo pequeno né gente... Não foi muito legal de escrever... Eu demorei um pouco, sabe como é... Essas autoras que ficam empacadas e não conseguem escrever são f... Ah! Vocês entenderam, eu espero... _

_Mano... To com um mau humor esses dias... Nem sei como eu consegui escrever esse capítulo... Não ficou engraçado... / _

_Será que vocês gostaram? Se gostaram, deixem reviews, se não gostaram, deixem reviews, se tem sugestões, deixem review, se odiaram profundamente a fic e estão irritados querendo que a escritora morra, deixem reviews:D_

_Amo todos as pessoas que me deixam review, as que não deixam, mas eu sei que lêem e quem também não lê, mas MORRE de vontade. xD_

_A bein tôt... :) _

**N/B:** Como essa autora consegue falar que não ficou bom! Ela termina deixando os leitores (incluindo eu!) no desespero pro próximo capítulo... PUTZ! Já ta fazendo charme de autor famoso!

Mas o mau humor eu entendo! Como eu entendo... (entendeu Carolzita!)

A culpa foi minha! Confesso!

Hehehehe

E aí povo, leitores, amigos!

Como vão! Espero que bem! Mandem reviews, por favor! E deixem um recado pra beta tb! Ela quer saber como está se saindo!

Grata pela compreensão!

**Glá Evans-Dumbledore**

**Beijos**


	5. Depois tem mais

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são TODOS da titia Jô e da Warner. Que merda... Eu queria eles pra mim:(

**--------------------oOo--------------------**

Meu Merlin! Eu to conseguindo acreditar! Não _DÁ _pra acreditar! É inviável! Não é possível! Salazar, esse mundo ta perdido! Eu to perdido! Completamente fu... Ta, vocês entenderam. **(n/b: é... acho que sim!)**

Ah não! Eu não mereço! Não mereço mesmo! Socorro! Alguém me mata! Rápido! Me afogem, me esconde!

Melhor eu explicar, certo? Claro... O que aconteceu foi exatamente o seguinte: fomos pegos**(n/b: PUTZ!)**. Grande, expliquei bastante coisa! Isso é o que você deve ter pensado, MAS na verdade isso diz TUDO! **(n/b: Ai Malfoyzito!!! As palavras não dizem tudo...)**

Fomos pegos. E pela pior pessoa imaginável. Um beijo se você adivinhar quem foi. **(n/b: Gina!)** Vamos, pense só um pouquinho... Pensou? Pensou bem pensado? Tudo pensadinho? Certeza? Então vamos, quem foi?

Se você pensou: "_Filch_!" errou, duvido que aquele estúpido ia ter a cara-de-pau de entrar na sala daquele jeito. Se você pensou: "_Dumbledore_!" errou também. Nosso _QUERIDO _diretor não se encontrava na escola. Se você pensou: "_Granger_!" passou longe. O que ela poderia estar fazendo lá? Se você pensou: "_Weasley_!" passou longe. Agora se você pensou na hora: "_Snape_!" acertou na mosca. **(n/b: ah!!! A Gina seria melhor... Pensamentos... hehehe)**

Agradável não? Bom... Depois que eu mandei o Potter calar a boca eu fiz o que eu achei certo... Dei-lhe um belo... **(n/b: SMACK!)**

**--------------------oOo--------------------**

_**N/A: **Não me batam! Esse capítulo foi PROPOSITALMENTE desse tamanho minúsculo. E isso tem um motivo que eu só vou dizer no próximo capítulo que eu PROMETO que não será desse tamanho. _

_Por favor! Não me matem! Podem xingar, eu deixo. ;X Deixem na review TODAS as suas reclamações e ameaças de morte, ameaças de seqüestro, feitiços, venenos, macumbas e coisas do tipo. A escritora vai aceitar perfeitamente porque eu sei que eu mereço. _

_Beta linda maravilhosa: Você também, não me mata! _

_Sophia D. : Que bom que está gostando da fic... Se você queria me matar antes, agora então, não quero nem imaginar... Realmente, eu vou para o inferno... auhsaushauhs Ah... Sobre a Weasley... Eu não gosto dela... Acho que é mais despeito do que qualquer outra coisa, mas como você disse, gosto não se discute... Vou ler sua fic DG, apesar de tudo, eu leio fics do MEU Draco e dela juntos... Acho fics MUITO bem escritas... Depois eu te falo o que eu achei da sua. Valeu por TODAS as reviews. Continue deixando-as._

_Resto das pessoas que me deixaram review: MUITO OBRIGADA! Carolzita Malfoy e Glá-Evans-Dumbledore agradecem a preferência. _

_A bien tôt..._

**Carolzita Malfoy **

N/B: Se os leitores não te matarem... EU TE MATO! BEM MATADO!!!!

Que ÓDIO!!!

Eu pensado que ia me entupir de morangos com chocolate!!! Aí... quando eu ia levantar pra pegar... ACABOU!!! Isso é muita sacanagem! Muito ruim...

Carol vc é pior que o Darth Vader!!!!

A leitores... dessa vez eu tô junto com vcs!


	6. I will survive

**Disclaimer: **O de sempre que vocês já sabem. Nenhum personagem me pertence, TODOS esses maravilhosos, fantásticos e gostosos seres são da tia Jô e da Warner. E também escrevo sem fins lucrativos. Etc, etc...

Capítulo 6 – I will survive

Merlin! Merlin! Merlin! Eu to ferrado! Ferrado! Ai! Socorro! Socorro! Eu quero me matar! Vou cometer suicídio! Eu juro pra mim mesmo que se eu não me matar antes e tiver filhos, eu NUNCA vou ter uma conversa como essa com eles. **(n/b: Gente... Será que só eu percebi! O Malfoy sempre começa os capítulos assim: "Ai to ferrado..." ! Cara... desse jeito ele realmente ta se entregando!)**

Eu sei que você leitor está querendo me matar **(n/b: vc não, bem! A autora...)** porque eu não terminei aquela frase, mas realmente não foi possível. Eu estava no meu dormitório, sentado em uma das escrivaninhas, escrevendo sem nenhuma preocupação. Prestando atenção em nada além do pergaminho a minha frente. De repente ouço:

"Draco, filho, a gente precisa conversar..."

Eu pulei na cadeira uns bons centímetros.

"Mamãe? O que a senhora está fazendo aqui?" eu perguntei olhando totalmente incrédulo para a figura a meu lado. **(n/b: Ih! Sujoo!)**

"A gente precisa conversar Draco, um assunto muito sério." ela disse com a expressão realmente séria. Quando ela tinha essa expressão no rosto, eu sabia que tinha fervido muito pro meu lado.

"A senhora não podia ter me escrito por carta?" eu perguntei, começando a sentir arrepios e tremores por todo o corpo. Eu estava fudido. **(n/b: Malfoy! Vc nasceu com o pé na JACA! Filho... vai fazer sua carta estrelar que a coisa ta braba pro teu lado!)**

"Não, eu não poderia te escrever por carta."

"Ok então. Sente-se aqui. A senhora se importa se eu me sentar na cama?"

"Sente-se onde se sentir melhor. Eu só quero que você me escute com atenção."

"Ok" e eu me sentei na cama e ela na cadeira em que eu estava. "Diga mamãe, estou ouvindo." Oh Merlin, eu estava realmente fudido.

"Draco, Severus entrou em contato comigo no domingo de manhã e ele me contou algo que eu não gostaria de ter ouvido..." **(n/b: "Será que ele é?")**

"O que ele contou para a senhora?" sim, sim, eu fui cínico, mas eu tinha que ser.

"Ele me contou que pegou você e aquele garoto Potter em uma situação um pouco delicada." silêncio mortal. "Ele me disse que pegou vocês se beijando. Draco, eu gostaria que você me dissesse que isso não é verdade." **(n/b: Faça aquela sua cara mais deslavada do mundo ! Diga que estava fazendo respiração boca a boca! Sucção... Sei lá! Coitado do Malfoyzito! Ta lascado!)**

Ok, fala sério, ela queria _pouca _coisa. Ela estava esperando que eu virasse e dissesse: _"Claro mamãe, é tudo uma mentira. O Snape inventou tudo isso. Eu nunca agarraria o Potter na sala de poções enquanto cumpríamos detenção." _Bom, então ela que esperasse sentada, porque eu não falaria isso.

"Mamãe, eu não posso mentir para a senhora. Isso não é uma mentira." Oh, onde eu arranjei coragem para isso? O.O'

"Draco, você tem noção do que essa sua atitude pode trazer para você?"

"Para mim ou para o papai?" eu perguntei desafiador.

"Draco!" ela parecia incrédula.

"É verdade mamãe! Isso não vai me trazer nenhum problema! E se trouxer será na minha vida. E ela não diz respeito nem à senhora, nem ao papai e muito menos ao Snape." **(n/b: Cara:-ooooooooooooooo... To besta!... Ele falou isso mesmo! Viva o Malfoyzito! _Agora toca a música da Glória Gaynor – I will survive!)_ **

"Draco, não seja mal educado! Não foi isso que eu lhe ensinei!"

"E a senhora alguma vez me ensinou alguma coisa?" eu tinha ficado irritado "A senhora nunca esteve presente na minha educação. O papai então, eu só o encontrava as vezes nos fins de semana e quando eu me aproximava pra tentar conversar, ele dizia que estava cansado e que depois falava comigo, mas esse depois nunca acontecia. A senhora não pode dizer que me ensinou alguma coisa. Sempre preocupada com as festas, com roupas, com a sociedade. Só isso. Então, não me venha dizer que a senhora me deu alguma educação." **(n/b: Pais ausente! Tadinho! _First I was afraid- I was petrified- Can't I thinking I could live without you by my side) _**

"Draco! O que é isso? Que revolta é essa? Você nunca falou assim comigo e não é agora que eu vou permitir isso. Fique quieto e me ouça. Eu me preocupo com o seu futuro. O que as pessoas vão pensar se você for visto se agarrando com um garoto? Que na verdade não é qualquer garoto. O garoto que é o pior inimigo do Lord das Trevas. Você não tem juízo menino. Não tem juízo. A sua sorte é que Severus não contou para o seu pai. E também não contou para mais ninguém. Eu quero que você pare de se encontrar com esse menino. E se eu souber que isso voltou a acontecer, eu vou contar para o seu pai e depois eu venho te buscar e você não volta mais. Entendido?" eu disse que eu estava fodido... **(n/b: Ah! Entendi... a coisa toda ta pegando pq foi com o Pottinho!)**

"Entendido mamãe." Ai Merlin! O que eu faço?

"Tenha juízo. Eu vou indo." e simplesmente levantou e saiu.

Morgana! SOCORRO! Eu estava entre a varinha e a espada! Vamos colocar assim, eu estava entre negar o que eu estava sentindo pelo idiota do Potter e obedecer a minha mãe ou desobedecer a minha mãe, ver meu pai furioso e aceitar o que eu sinto. Ai ai... Eu sou muito estúpido! **_( But than I spend so many nights thinking how you did me wrong _Realmente, a culpa foi do Potter! ****Pq ele tem que ser tão… tão... GOSTOSO! )**

Eu deitei na cama e comecei a pensar. Na verdade eu não sou muito bom em pensar (e não, não é porque eu sou loiro. ¬¬'), eu prefiro agir ao pensar. E foi exatamente o que eu fiz. Levantei rapidamente, coloquei os sapatos, peguei minha capa e fui para a biblioteca.

Chegando lá eu encontrei exatamente quem eu procurava. Não, não era o Potter. Eu estava procurando a Granger mesmo. Ok, NÃO ME OLHE COM ESSA CARA! Eu precisava conversar com ela e você já vai entender o motivo.

"Granger, eu posso falar com você?"

"Malfoy, o que você quer comigo?"

"Conversar. Muito sério."

"Eu não vou cair na sua conversa Malfoy."

"Granger, não sei se você percebeu, mas eu não estou acompanhado e não estou sendo cínico nem pretendo fazer nada com você. Eu... Eu só preciso levar um papo..." **(n/b: Simples! Pq as pessoas complicam a vida DAS OUTRAS!_That was wrong _)**

"E porque eu deveria acreditar em você? Você é um sonserino..." **(n/b: Hey, Mione...vai... )**

Ô sangue ruim desconfiada! Eu só queria conversar, merda! Eu teria que falar o assunto, eu teria que ferir meu orgulho para que a cabeçuda acreditasse em mim. Merda! Eu odeio a minha vida!

"Eu quero falar sobre o Potter."

"O que quer falar sobre ele?"

"Puta merda Granger. Eu vou te falar, mas não dá pra ser aqui na biblioteca!"

"Ok, eu vou com você, mas se você estiver brincando comigo, você vai se arrepender."

"Entendi."

Nós saímos da biblioteca e caminhamos durante um tempo curto, até acharmos uma sala de aula vazia.

"O que você quer conversar Malfoy?"

"Primeiro de tudo eu preciso saber, o Potter te contou alguma coisa que aconteceu?"

"Aconteceu? Aconteceu o que? Com quem?" (e depois o loiro sou eu... ¬¬º)

"O que aconteceu com ele e comigo."

"Não, ele não me contou nada."

"Ele tem agido de um jeito não comum esses dias?"

"Bom... Agora que você falou... É... Ele tem sim..." **(n/b: Aumenta a música que a coisa vai ficar boa! _Just turn around now – You are't welcome even more_)**

"Ah... Eu não..."

"Ta, pode parar com isso agora mesmo. Pode me contar toda a história Malfoy. Anda!"

"Opa, calma lá! Você não me dá ordens!" Abusada! Inacreditável.

"Opa, calma lá você! Você me chama para conversar, fica me fazendo perguntas estranhas e não quer me contar o motivo?" Ok, ok, eu admito, ela tinha razão. Morgana, a que ponto chegamos? Eu admitindo que a Granger tinha razão. Esse mundo está perdido, totalmente perdido.

"Ta, ta bom. Eu conto, mas você vai ter que prometer que não vai contar isso pra ninguém, e também não vai contar pro Potter que eu te contei o que aconteceu."

"Prometo que eu não conto."

"Então eu vou contar." Oh Merlin, eu confiando na Granger... O mundo está real e completamente perdido...

"Conte."

E eu contei TODA a história. O que tinha acontecido na cozinha, o que o maldito tinha falado pra mim na aula, explicando assim o porque de eu ter enfiado a cabeça dele na poção, contei o que tinha acontecido na detenção e que o Snape tinha nos pegado bem no flagra. Eu só não contei a parte da minha mãe, que eu achei que aí seria humilhante demais... **(n/b: MAlfoy... ta se saindo pior que vizinha janeleira!)**

"Nossa, impressionante!" ela disse boquiaberta.

"O que é impressionante Granger?" eu perguntei se entender. (dá pra parar de falar que eu sou loiro, por favor?)

"O impressionante é que agora tudo se encaixa."

"O que se encaixa?"

"Malfoy, será que você poderia ser um pouco menos loiro ou é muito difícil?"

"Minha tonalidade capilar não tem nada a ver com a história, então você pare de dizer que eu sou loiro e me explique." Abusada demais!

"Tudo se encaixa. A expressão estranha na cara do Harry quando ele chegou tarde da noite naquele dia, o sorriso idiota na hora do café na sexta, o nervosismo Durante todo o fim de semana, a partida em sua defesa quando o Ron falou mal de você, o olhar perdido... Tudo se encaixa perfeitamente!" ela parecia maravilhada. **(n/b: o Pottinho apaixonado!)**

"Ele me defendeu na frente do Weasel?" (**N/A: **_Ai MEU DEUS! Esse Potter é muito fofo! SOCORRO_!)**(n/b: Eu quero ele pra mim! Buáaaaaaaaaaaaaa!)**

"Defendeu. Eles tiveram uma discussão depois, mas ele defendeu como defenderia a mim ou ao próprio Ron..."

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu estava em choque.

"Granger, eu preciso de um favor seu." Eu, euzinho, pedindo um favor para a Granger. SOCORRO!

"Depende do que for eu faço..." e ela concordando! O.O' Eu estou sonhando, alguém me acorde!

"Eu preciso que você peça pro Potter me encontrar."

"Te encontrar? Você é doido? E se vocês forem pegos de novo?"

"Nós não seremos. Fala pra ele ir pra biblioteca hoje a noite."

"Que horas?" **(n/b: Mione... a defensora dos fracos, oprimidos , elfos domésticos, criaturas indefesas e... Ah! Sim! Do romance da fic!)**

"Às onze. Sou eu que faço a ronda hoje. Fica mais fácil."

"Já vou indo. E tenha juízo."

Acho que eu já ouvi essa frase...

**--------------------Fim do sexto capítulo--------------------**

**N/A: **_AHHH! Que triste a história do Draco com a família dele! ;( Não gostei de escrever isso, mas eu precisava... _

_E aí, o que acharam da minha sogrinha? Grossa ela né? Mas pelo menos ela impõe respeito... Será que ela teria coragem de entregar o Draco assim? Que horror! Que mãe mais desnaturada! Mas... Tudo pelo Lord... _

_E o Draco indo conversar com a Granger! O.O' Impressionante! Mas eu estou fazendo uma coisa que eu não queria... To fazendo o Draco parecer uma bicha louca, totalmente tarada e apaixonada pelo Potter... Sei lá... Tenho que mudar um pouco o destino da história..._

_Bom... Esse capítulo não foi muito engraçado e nem muito comprido, mas foi melhor que o outro pelo menos... Prometo que os outros vão ser um pouquinho maiores..._

_Eu só queria agradecer a TODAS as pessoas que me deixaram reviews. Agradecer do fundo do meu coração. _

_Beijos especiais para a minha beta, para a Sophia D., para o Rafael, para a Ana Loks e para a Beatriz Riddle que me deixaram reviews muito fofinhas. _

_Nos próximos capítulos eu mando mais beijinhos especiais. Amo vocês pessoas. Eu não seria nada sem vocês. Obrigada por tudo._

_A bien tôt. _

**_N/B: _**Oi Carolzita! Oi Leitoritos!

Acho que hoje eu não tava num bom dia pra fazer betagens...

Não... eu não bebi! Se bem que! Não a culpa foi do chocolate, do final de semana mal dormido! Agora eu to ligada no 440;;))))) (isso pq são duas da manhã da segunda... e eu vou acordar daqui a 3 horas pra ir pra facul!

Desculpa Cá! Eu sei que vc não queria fazer um personagem do filme " a Gaiola das Loucas" mas foi inevitável! Aquela conversa com a Narcisa me inspirou profundamente!

Betei a fic escutando a música! _Ninguém percebeu!_

Gente... quem pede reviews hj sou eu... mas falem sério! Essa betagem ficou... Só lamento!

Beijos para todos vocês Lindicos e lindicas!

Glá!

**_... I've got all my life to live – I got all my love to give – I will survive… I will survive… Hey hey!_**


	7. Conversas, Declarações e Confusões

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens de Harry Potter e cia. me pertencem. TODOS são da tia Jô e da Warner. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo 7 – Conversas, Declarações e Confusões!**

**--------------------oOo--------------------**

Eu disse que eu odiava a minha vida... Bom, na verdade eu odeio profundamente a minha vida e tudo que eu faço dela. As vezes eu tenho vontade de me afogar, ou de morrer desidratado de tanto chorar, ou de me trancar no dormitório e não sair mais. (**N/A: **_Nossa! O Draco é emo gente! hahaha Revelei o lado secreto do meu loirinho! Eu já tinha lido fic que o Harry era emo, mas o Draco?! O.O' Credo... Foi só uma brincadeirinha viu pessoal, o Draco não é emo não:X Mas ficou parecendo, não ficou?_ ) (**N/B: Hein?!)**

"Não se lamente Draco. O que você fez ta feito... Bla... Bla..." Sério, eu ODEIO essa vozinha que insiste em ficar me perturbando dia e noite! Sabe aquela voz que fica falando aquelas coisas irritantes, que você sabe que são verdades, mas que você não quer admitir nem para a sua própria consciência?**(N/B: É... essa vozinha também é conhecida como o Grilo Falante... E tem gente que diz que chama consciência!!!)** Pois é... Essa voz realmente me irrita. E ela me lembra profundamente a voz da Pansy... E isso me irrita mais ainda...

Mas o que mais me irrita mesmo é o que o idiota do Potter ta fazendo comigo! Isso me irrita cada vez mais. Eu nem sabia o que fazer quando a gente se encontrou na biblioteca.**(N/B: Queria ter se preparado?!!! Saquei!!!)** Sabe que ele é bem pontual? Eu marquei as onze e quando ainda faltavam dez minutos ele já estava lá. Eu estava lá há um tempão, mas eu fiz ele esperar uns vinte minutos.

"Potter, já chegou?"

"Acabei de chegar." Mentiroso! Adorável, mas mentiroso... Juro que eu me mato se eu falar uma coisa dessas mais uma vez. "Por que você se atrasou?" ele perguntou parecendo um pouco preocupado. **(N/B: Malfoyzito! Seu diagnóstico não pode ser mais claro: PAIXONITE AGUDA PELO SR. POTTER PERFEITO!!! Para o Potter: Ele não é lindo, não é?! _Suspiro!)_**

"Eu estava fazendo a ronda da noite. A Granger não te falou?"

"Falou, mas eu achei que... Ah... Deixa pra lá... O que você quer?"

"Eu quero conversar com você."

"Conversar sobre?"

"Como assim? ¬¬ Sobre o que você acha Potter?"

"Sobre a gente?" ele perguntou meio hesitante. **(N/B: Depois de ter tascado um PUTA beijo no Malfoy, ele hesita em conversar... CARACA! Já começa a fugir do relacionamento!)**

"É Potter, sobre a gente."

"Pois diga..."

"Erm... Você lembra que o Snape pegou a gente, não lembra?"

"E tinha como esquecer? Eu estou com essa cena na cabeça há dias! Não tem como esquecer."**(N/B: Só... Mas podia ter sido a Gina...)**

"Pois então... Bem... Você sabe que o Snape é meu padrinho, não sabe?"

"Imaginei, mas não tinha certeza..."

"Ele é de fato. E no domingo de manhã, ele... Ele falou com a minha mãe..."

"Falou sobre o que ele tinha visto?" ele perguntou com os olhos do tamanho de pratos, o rosto pálido e o queixo caído. Impressionante como a expressão das pessoas pode lhes mudar tanto as formas... Uma coisa a se pensar... **(N/B: Agora ele analisa cada linha de expressão do Potter! Que meloso Malfoy!)**

"É... falou sobre o que ele tinha visto e... E a minha mãe veio falar comigo hoje e..."

"Hã? Ela veio falar com você? O.O' Falar sobre isso? Merlin!"

"É... Falar sobre isso... E ela... Ela falou que era para eu me afastar de você... Mas... Mas..."**(N/B: FALA QUE VC NÃO CONSEGUE!!!)**

"Malfoy eu..." ele se aproximou um pouco. **(N/B: Se o Potter for falar no ouvido do Malfoy, me avisa antes do infarto!)**

"Potter, deixa eu terminar." eu pedi me afastando de novo **(N/B: QUE BOCÓ!) **"Ela mandou eu me afastar de você, mas eu... eu... Eu não quero isso... E só vou de fato obedecer essa ordem se... Se você quiser que eu me afaste de você..." **(N/B: LINDO!!! ELE DISSE... ELE DISSE!!!) **

Ficamos naquele silêncio mortal durante alguns minutos, que para mim pareceram uma eternidade. Ele só me encarava com aqueles olhos assustadores e eu ficava sem reação como sempre, me xingando internamente por ter sido estúpido o suficiente de ter falado aquilo.

"Malf... Draco..." NÃO! Ele não pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome (**N/A: **_Por que será que o Draco não acha uma boa idéia o Potter chamá-lo pelo primeiro? Reparem que SEMPRE que ele chama o loirinho pelo o primeiro nome, o Draco fica todo eriçado... – não pense besteiras suas mentes poluídas! ¬¬ - Mas vocês não concordam? Ô.ò)_ ! **(N/B: Ta... vamos pra sessão: explique para beta. Me expliquem por que o Harry não pode chamar o Malfoy de Draco se ele acabou de se declarar?! Tudo bem que eriçamento do pêlo é normal com aquela voz sexy, mas acho que quando o Harry fala Malfoy é muito mais emocionante do que um simples Draco... Falem, isso, experimentem!!! Falem Draco! Viu, é rápido, sem emoção... parece um travalíngua... Agora, falem MAlfoy! Falaram... Sentiram a Diferença? Falar Malfoy é todo redondinho... é lento... é sexy...é tudo!) **

"Eu preciso saber Potter."

"Eu... Eu não posso negar que eu fiquei surpreso... E... E que eu também não quero que você se afaste... Mas... Mas você não está se arriscando contrariando sua mãe? Eu tenho um pouco de medo e..."

"Medo de?" eu perguntei curioso.

"Medo de... Medo do que pode acontecer com você... Sabe... Sobre seu pai, sobre Voldemort..."

"Mas... Eu não entendo... Por que você tem medo disso?" Eu ODEIO o jeito que o Potter se preocupa com qualquer coisa! (**N/A: **_Qualquer coisa?! Ele ta preocupado com a sua vida seu idiota! ¬¬ Odeio como o Draco consegue ser burro as vezes... Ele faz jus à sua tonalidade capilar... Nada contra os loiros...) _**(N/B: A tonalidade capilar deixou uma lesão na bainha de mielina do Tico! Com isso a Sinapse com o Teco ficou prejudicada, uma vez que a bainha de mielina seria uma facilitadora na transmissão elétrica entre os únicos dois neurônios!) **

"Porque eu tenho medo que alguma coisa ruim possa acontecer com você. Que a sua vida possa ser destruída por causa de uma... Uma... Uma **maluquice** dessa." (**N/A: **_Finalmente eu usei essa palavra na fic! Yes! xD Demorou, mas saiu!_)

"Você acha que é maluquice?"

"Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza! Pensa comigo... Somos de casas inimigas, somos inimigos desde os onze anos..."

"Calma aí, eu te ofereci minha amizade, você que preferiu ficar do lado do Weasel pé-rapado." eu me defendi. Ah! Fala sério! Ele acha que pode ir dizendo coisas sem pensar!

"Que seja... Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer..."

"Não, não entendi." **(N/B: Loiro!)**

"Ta bom. Somos inimigos desde quando eu recusei a sua amizade. Melhorou?"

"Melhorou." **(N/B: Chato!)**

"Chato. Mais fatos para comprovar que isso é maluquice... Você tem pais que me odeiam, você me odiava até mês passado, estamos numa guerra iminente e estamos de lados opostos, e o fato mais marcante de todo: _Somos dois garotOs!_" **(N/B: Viva! Viva! Viva a sociedade alternativa!)**

Ok, ok, eu tinha que concordar com aquela última parte... Isso não seria bem visto... Mas quem se importa com o que os outros pensam?! Eu não me preocupo NEM um pouco! **(N/B: Muito bom Malfoyzito... _desejando as diferenças... _**daqui a pouco vcs entram na luta antimanicomial!

"Potter, sinceramente, se você ficar se preocupando com o que as outras pessoas pensam, você não ia fazer nada da sua vida..."

"Eu não me preocupo com a minha vida, mesmo porque nem TEM porque eu me preocupar. Tudo que podia ter acontecido com a minha vida social aconteceu. Eu não tenho vida social desde o meu primeiro ano de vida. Eu me preocupo com a SUA vida social. Você tem um nome a zelar. Negócios para tomar conta, e muito mais. Você não pode se arriscar desse jeito..."

AH! MORGANA! MERLIN! SALAZAR! PARACELSO! ALGUÉM! ME AJUDE! Como eu posso agüentar uma coisa dessa? Fala se não é pra morrer?! Ele é muito estúpido! Tão estúpido que dói profundamente não minha alma! E outra coisa que dói é o meu estômago... Eu deveria estar sentindo coisas voadoras nele? Ô.Ô

"Potter, como você consegue?"

"Consigo o que?" ele perguntou com uma cara de ponto de interrogação.

"Isso!"

"Isso o que?" ele perguntou ainda sem entender. Oh meu Merlin! Ele é muito burro! Puta que pariu! Eu tive que agir... **(N/B: Há quem diga que pela saliva são transmitidas _coisas_, como genes loiros! Já incorporou... ou ta se fazendo de lento de novo!)**

"Nada..." e... Bem... Fiz o que eu realmente queria... Peguei ele de jeito... No começo ele ficou sem reação, mas depois foi além das minha expectativas pra ser bem sincero... Nunca achei que o Potter seria capaz de fazer o que fez... Foi realmente um choque para mim...

Ta, eu sei que eu não estou descrevendo bem a cena, mas é que eu to com preguiça de contar o que ele fez... Acho que eu vou dormir... Eu termino de contar... E prometo que eu conto também porque eu odeio a minha vida e tenho vontade de me afogar em lágrimas... Ok? **(N/B?????????????????)**

Mhuaaaaa! (**N/A: **_Imaginem que isso foi um bocejo._) Boa noite...

**--------------------oOo--------------------**

**N/A: **_Pessoas! Não me matem:X Bom... Pensando bem... Me matem, porque to fazendo isso direto com vocês... É mancada:X Mas é que senão a história não vai ficar do jeito que eu quero... E assim fica mais engraçado de ler as reviews... xD_

_Bom... O que será que o Potter fez com o loirinho? He he! To até vendo já... xD E, MEU DEUS! O que foi esse Potter preocupado com a vida do Draco?! O.O' Eu fiquei MUITO emocionada:')_

_Haushauhsuahsuahsuahsuahs_

_Hm... Eu tava pensando esses dias... O Draco ta apaixonado pelo Potter, isso é fato. Mas será que eu queria que ele se apaixonasse assim do nada? Tão rápido? _

_Acho que todo mundo ta gostando mesmo assim... Esse cap. não ficou muito engraçado nem muito grande como eu tinha previsto, mas eu ESPERO que os outros sejam melhores... Não prometo nada..._

_Recadinhos:_

_Beta – Prima linda da minha vida! To adorando sua betagem! Fica boa, acho que a fic não ia ter a mesma graça sem os comentários... O que vocês acham leitores? Te amo betaa!! xD To esperando o 4º cap. filha. Quero betar logo! Ò.Ó **LEITORES! Leiam a fic da minha beta! É bem viajada e tem uma história SUPER legal e quem beta é a Carolzita foda aqui! xD** _

_Sophia D. – Oh! Fico tão feliz que eu consigo te fazer rir! Hahaha To te devendo a review, mas eu ainda não tive tempo de ler. PROMETO que eu leio o quanto antes. Continue deixando reviews! Adoro lê-las. xD Bjão pra você._

_Ana Loks – Sim! Eu sou doida! Melhor você relevar mesmo... Hasuaushaushuahsu Sabe porque eu disse que a review foi fofa? Porque eu achei que você ia me matar só pela review... ahsuahsuahsuhas Foi uma review fofa, em vista que eu achei que ia ser muito pior... E eu não acho que o cap. passado ficou bom... Não acho mesmo, mas se você se divertiu lendo... Que bom! Fico feliz! Espero que tenha se divertido lendo esse, apesar de eu achar que também não ficou muito bom... Deixa review! Bjo grandão!_

_Beatriz Riddle – Menina! Que bom que gostou do cap! Adoro fazer uma leitora feliz! xD Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Bjo e deixa review hein?! Hehehe_

_Rafael – Ah! Não ganhei review sua no cap. passado:( Mas você vai deixar review nesse, não vai:X_

_Bjo_

_É isso aí povos. Vejo vocês no próximo cap._

_A bien tôt!_

**N/B:**

Bondade sua florzinha do coração da primoca!!! To com sono... abstrai!

Gostamos de reviews... logo, apertem GO! E... Nos escrevam!!!

Aceitamos críticas, positivas e negativas; sugestão; agradecimentos; pedidos... entre outras coisas que possam vir a ter!

Acabei de chegar do treino... então a betagem foi...NÃO BOA! Sério... depois que eu ler e ver que poderia ser melhor vou querer me jogar da tampa da privada!!!

Era só... Boa noite! Ou Bom dia... e quem sabe um Boa tarde!

Glá Evans-Dumbledore


	8. Capítulo interrompido

**Diclaimer:** TODOS os personagens presentes nessa fic pertencem à nossa QUERIDA tio Jô, a melhor escritora do século, portanto nenhum me pertencem, apesar de eu querer o Draco só pra mim... o.O

**--------------------oOo--------------------**

Bom dia! Dormiu bem todos esses dias de espera? Bom... Esperou, mas hoje eu vou contar, porque eu estou TÃO feliz que eu até seria capaz de ser gentil com o Crabbe e com o Goyle... (**N/A: **_Poxa, isso é o máximo de gentileza que o Draco consegue ter?! O.o) _(**N/B:** Eu sei que é brega botar música de Sandy e Júnior, mas... _" olha que o amor me faz, me deixa sem saber como agir..."_)

Minha noite foi tão perfeita que eu estou quase saindo dando pulinhos de felicidade... (**N/A: **_Caramba! O que uma boa noite de..._(**N/B/:** sono... hehehe)_ com o Potter não faz hein?! cara de impressionada_) Você deve estar pensando: _"Acho que o Potter fez um bom trabalho..." _Pois é... Ele fez...(**N/B:** Morrendo de inveja!¬¬) Não do jeito que eu tenho certeza que você está pensando que ele fez (pensa que eu não conheço sua mente poluída? Se engana meu caro leitor. Conheço e MUITO bem...) mas de um jeito bem puritano... (**N/A:**_ Claro! MUITO puritano. (y) To até vendo as roupas pretas voando...) _(**N/B: **Puritano... sei... Tem até a lençol que separa o casal... hohoho... Eu sei que de puritano Pottinho não tem nada...")

Ta, eu sei que você não está acreditando, mas é verdade. A gente só... Só... AHH!! Ta bom! Eu conto! Odeio me enrolar quando estou falando alguma coisa, porque eu sempre acabo falando merda e tenho que explicar TUDO do começo. ¬¬ As vezes eu acho que o Harry tem razão de falar que eu sou loiro... (por favor, sem comentários) (**N/A: **_Já virou Harry?! Assim, TÃO rápido! Pouxa! As coisas realmente mudam..._) (**N/B:** Prefiro quando o Malfoy fala Potter... a questão do "redondismo"...)

Vamos lá, do começo. Eu não acabei de contar o que aconteceu na biblioteca, naquela fatídica noite... Depois que eu beijei o Potter, (**N/A:**_ Já voltou a ser Potter?! Nossa, nem eu to entendendo essa fic! carolzita confusa)_(**N/B:** loirisse! A beta, mesmo não sendo da família, não tem essa tonalidade capilar) ele fez uma coisa realmente não esperada. Ele me empurrou em direção à superfície plana mais próxima (**N/B:** chão, parede, mesa... tanto faz!!!) e literalmente me prensou lá. Surpreso?(**N/B: NÃO!**) Então imagine a MINHA reação... Mas o que eu ia fazer? Ele estava lá, tão disposto... (**N/B:** E VC TAMBÉM!) Eu não podia negar isso ao coitado... (**N/A: **_Tão inocente!)_ E continuei lá... Fazendo coisas que, com toda a certeza, iriam causar um choque realmente grande em toda a população bruxa...(**N/B: **TRADUZINDO: MAMÃE!!! OU sra. Malfoy)

Mãos, bocas, línguas, mais mãos, narizes, orelhas, pescoços, mordidas, mais mãos, mais línguas e mais coisas que talvez não seja um horário apropriado pra dizer... (NÃO! A gente NÃO eu não comi o Harry, nem ele me comeu. Satisfeito?! ¬¬)

A discussão que se seguirá será melhor entendida com a legenda:

_N/A_ – _Itálico_

**N/B - Negrito**

**Comer é feio falar, é mais bunitinho... tornamos-se 1**

_Que bucólico!_

**Melhor do que comer**

_Menos ridículo!_

**Fala logo que ele ficou atoladinho...¬¬**

_GARGALHA_

**BRAVA**

A DISCUSSÃO COMEÇA

_Não é uma bosta quando a prima vem em casa...a gente não consegue escrever, pois ao invés de betar... ela palpita!_

**NUNCA MAIS VENHO AQUI ...se isso satisfaz a vossa REALEZA!**

_Nem parece que vc é mais velha que eu... tipo... uns anos..._

**É que eu consigo separar a hora de ser séria e a hora de escraxar de vez!!**

_PERCEBESSE ironia_

**É ainda bem que eu consigo separar isso... Já pensou eu betando a fic...SÉRIA?!**

_Coitada da galera!_

**Por isso ... Ah! Peraí!!! A gente ta discutindo no meio da fic!**

_Dica para o leitor: NUNCA TENHA UMA BETA PARENTE!_

**Se não tiver... É só me chamar!!!!**

_Não aconselho..._

**Ela fica com ciúme!!! Hehehehe**

_FICO MESMO... E DAÍ?!_

**Pela discussão que se seguirá informamos a impossibilidade de continuar este capítulo! Humildemente pedimos desculpas de todos!**

_A culpa é dela..._

**O mais velho sempre se F...**

FIM DO CAPÍTULO

**Eu não sou tão velha**

_Por que isso? Ô.ò_

**Sei lá! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh Já sei! Vamos fazer uma pesquisa...**

_Sobre... Tudo bem que era para termos acabado o capítulo...¬¬_

**Sacode os ombros Sobre a diferença de idades...**

_Dã! Gênia!¬¬ Explica (dando uma de Potter)_

**Ainda bem que eu não sou loira que nem ela...**

_Pelo menos eu não babo pelo Potter..._

**É que você não descobriu como É BOM BABAR NO POTTER, NO MALFOY, NOS DOIS JUNTOS...**

Fim MESMO do Capítulo

_**N/A: **Agora sério... Eu só vim aqui pra deixar recadinhos para os meu leitores mais tchutchucos! xD_

_Rapousa - Ah! Você leu a minha fic! Que bom! Fiquei MUITO feliz! Eu AMO a sua fic de paixão! É muito perfeita! xD Só uma dúvida de leitora... Você ainda vai postar mais capítulos, não vai:X Se você não for, me avisa, porque eu fico muito ansiosa quando eu chego em casa e vou direto ver se você postou e quando eu vejo que não, eu fico decepcionada e me afogo em chocolate. (CREDO! Eu não sou emo ta:X) Adorei o seu review. Espero que deixe nesse capitulo também... Bjoo_

_Sophia D. – Ah! Eu já disse que eu adoro os seus reviews? Sério, eu AMO quando você revisa! Realmente, o negócio do redondismo é muito verdade... Minha prima é doida, liga não... ahsuhasuhaushahus Espero que tenha gostado desse meio capítulo palhacístico. Minha beta agradece REDONDAMENTE os comentários. Bjooo_

_Ana Loks – Hum... Não... Não tenho medo de morrer, porque eu sei que você não vai conseguir me matar. Hehehe xD. Mesmo porque, se você me matar, você não vai ler as minha outras fics que eu estou pretendendo postar logo... Haha! Te peguei! xD A minha beta, que ta do meu lado, agradece o comentário sobre a mesma. Espero que tenha gostado desse "dito" capítulo... Tudo bem que ficou meio palhaçada, mas a gente tinha que postar... xD Bjooo!! _

_Beatriz Riddle – Acho que você já disse que eu sou má... ahsuhaushaushash Acho que eu concordo com você... hehehe Eu sou MUITO má com os meus leitores. Judio profundamente deles... Isso é horrível, mas eu gosto de correr riscos... xD Ah! Minha beta agradece o elogio. Vê se revisa essa palhaçada de capitulo. Bjoooo_


	9. Descobertas

**Desculpas:** Eu, por meio dessa mensagem gostaria de me desculpar pelo capítulo anterior, que foi uma palhaçada completa, mas não tinha como ser diferente... Sabe como é... A beta vem dormir em casa, fica dois dias e é isso que dá... Mas dessa vez o capitulo vai ser de fato a continuação da fic e não uma palhaçada e sem comentários que possam resultar em uma discussão... Desculpem novamente.

Carolzita!

**--------------------oOo--------------------**

Bom dia! Dormiu bem todos esses dias de espera? Bom... Esperou, mas hoje eu vou contar, porque eu estou TÃO feliz que eu até seria capaz de ser gentil com o Crabbe e com o Goyle...**(N/B: Como diria uma pessoa conhecida: Eu mudei! Eu to mudado!) (N/A: **_Ae Pizzo! Essa foi especialmente pra você! Uncle Voldie! xD)_

Minha noite foi tão perfeita que eu estou quase saindo dando pulinhos de felicidade... Você deve estar pensando: _"Acho que o Potter fez um bom trabalho..." _Pois é... Ele fez...**(N/B: Aiii Que inveja!¬¬)** Não do jeito que eu tenho certeza que você está pensando que ele fez (pensa que eu não conheço sua mente poluída? Se engana meu caro leitor. Conheço e MUITO bem...) mas de um jeito bem puritano... (**N/A: **_Realmente MUITO puritano... _**(y) (N/B: Mais puritano que vc só a Chicciolina!)**

Ta, eu sei que você não está acreditando, mas é verdade. A gente só... Só... AHH!! Ta bom! Eu conto! Odeio me enrolar quando estou falando alguma coisa, porque eu sempre acabo falando merda e tenho que explicar TUDO do começo. ¬¬ As vezes eu acho que o Potter tem razão de falar que eu sou loiro... (por favor, sem comentários) **(N/B: Cala boca e conta logo!)**

Vamos lá, do começo. Eu não acabei de contar o que aconteceu na biblioteca, naquela fatídica noite **(N/B: MUUUITO fatídica!)**... Depois que eu beijei o Potter, ele fez uma coisa realmente não esperada. Ele me empurrou em direção à superfície plana mais próxima e literalmente me prensou lá. Surpreso? Então imagine a MINHA reação... Mas o que eu ia fazer? Ele estava lá, tão disposto... Eu não podia negar isso ao coitado... E continuei lá... Fazendo coisas que, com toda a certeza, iriam causar um choque realmente grande em toda a população bruxa... **(N/B: Vale a pena repetir: Traduzindo a população bruxa – Família Malfoy) **(**N/A:** _Traduzido pra mamãe ia ficar melhor..._)

Mãos, bocas, línguas, mais mãos, narizes, orelhas, pescoços, mordidas, mais mãos, mais línguas e mais coisas que talvez não seja um horário apropriado pra dizer... (NÃO! NÃO, eu não comi o Potter e NÃO, ele não me comeu. Satisfeito?! ¬¬) **(N/B: Foi aqui que tudo começou!!!)**

O que aconteceu na verdade foi só um amasso mais... Digamos... Ousado. Mas não passamos da cintura, se é que você me entende...**(N/B: Cintura...pra baixo!! Pq pra cima! Merlin, Morgana e Gandalf!!!OPS: Livro errado! Continuando, da cintura pra cima... aiaiaiai)**

Não posso negar que foi bem agradável conhecer esse Potter que ta pouco se fodendo pra todo o resto do mundo. Ele fica muito mais acessível... Mais... Admirável... Não que ele fosse MUITO menos admirável antes, mas... Ele fica mais... Hum... Atraente...**(N/B: Gente, o Malfoy tem dificuldade com as palavras, então eu ajudo! Esse lado do Potter mais: ASSANHADO, GOSTOSO, APRESSADO...vc já entendeu!)**

Oh não! Eu não disse isso! Eu achando o Potter-Testa-Rachada-Solitário-Que-Sobreviveu atraente! Me internem! Eu mereço! Eu me entrego! **(N/B: Querido, vc Já fez isso...)**

Bom... Depois da primeira parte do amasso, nós nos separamos para respirar, não que eu precisasse, mas uma coisa que o Potter não sabe é respirar pelo nariz. Incompetente que só ele... ¬¬ Respiramos profundamente, sem nos separarmos muito, apenas o suficiente para não nos afogarmos um com o cabelo do outro.

"Malfoy... Você... Está... Ah, esquece!"

Eu ODEIO quando fazem isso comigo! Se começou a falar, TERMINA PORRA! Não custa nada! E mesmo porque se começou a falar é porque queria terminar, certo?! **(N/B: Concordo!)**

"Nada de esquece. Pode ir desembuchando."

"Não... Eu ia te perguntar uma coisa, mas... Deixa pra lá... Não vale a pena te perguntar agora..." **(N/B: Serão minutos a menos de engalfinhamento... tststs Malfoyzito não entende!)**

"E por que não?"

"Porque você não ia gostar da pergunta."

"Agora você conseguiu me deixar ainda mais curioso. Anda, pode ir perguntando."

"Eu só queria perguntar se... Se... Se você está... Está... Carente..." **(N/B: hauhauahahuahuah! TAPADO! ahuahuaha)**

Ta, que pergunta foi aquela?! O.O''' Se eu estava carente?! O que ele quis dizer com isso?! Sério, esse Potter me assusta mesmo.

"Viu, eu sabia que eu não devia ter perguntado."

"Posso saber o porquê da pergunta?"

"Nada... É só que..."

"Que o que?"

"Que sei lá... Você me pegou com mais urgência do que das outras vezes... Então eu achei que... Que..." **(N/B: "pegou com mais urgência..." Esse ser anencéfalo não tem consciência das palavras? Isso poderá render, quer dizer... não render... Se é que vcs me entendem! )**

Oh merda! Como esse idiota foi perceber uma coisa dessas?! O.O' SOCORRO! **(N/B: XIiiiiiii!)**

"Eu... Eu... Eu... Eu... Eu..."

"TÃN! Telinha azul. Error!" (1) **(N/B: Ah?¬¬)**

"Quê?!"

"Nada... Coisa de trouxas... Olha, esquece o que eu te perguntei. Não vale a pena prestar atenção no que eu falo. Vem aqui." **(N/B: Puta Merda Potter... que MERDA é aquela que "telinha azul de ERROR? Só se deu "pau" no vácuo da sua caixa craniana! E ainda fica sem dizer que porcaria é aquela... UPS! Acho que eu to andando muito com o Malfoy! XD Tudo bem que depois dessa confusão toda, ele concertou, momentaneamente, a situação... "Vem Aqui" Já to aí!)**

Oh! Momentos chocantes. Potter, se encostando-se à parede e me puxando pela gravata. Dá pra acreditar?! Não, definitivamente não dá. Então nós ficamos lá quase a noite inteira. Dizendo algumas poucas palavras que não faziam sentido nenhum para ambos os lados. Mas foi bom... **(N/B: BABANDO Não faziam sentido... isso ocorre quando a Topor cerebral... A noite inteira... NOVA INVEJA)**

Mas nada supera o dia seguinte. Eu nem dormi naquela noite **(N/B: Ohohoh)**. Não porque eu fiquei pensando em como os lábios do Potter são apetitosos, ou em como é bom ficar prensado por ele, ou prensá-lo na parede, mas porque eu fiquei pensando naquela maldita pergunta que ele me fez. **(N/B: Sabe... Gente carente é um saco! Em vez de aproveitar o momento... Fica pensando na porcaria de uma pergunta... Ah! Me desculpem... loirísse e solidão Malfoy escrevendo um diário e contando suas proezas com o Menino - Testa – Rachada – Que – Sobreviveu!)**

Carente... Uma palavra tão... Tão sem sentido, mas que ao mesmo tempo faz tanto sentido. Sei lá... Entende? (**N/A: **_Hein?! Ô.ò_) Não... Eu sei que não entende... Nem eu entendo... Ta, eu sei que eu não to fazendo o menor sentindo. E eu sei o motivo e é exatamente por isso que eu odeio profundamente a minha vida, mesmo estando feliz momentaneamente. **(N/B: Estava demorando essa ladainha das lamentações!)**

O motivo me revolta profundamente, mas eu não posso negar. A Pansy me perguntou uma coisa que me assustou e eu comecei a pensar nisso e depois dessa pergunta do Potter, eu só consegui confirmar o meu motivo. Ai! Eu sou muito estúpido. Olha só a pergunta da Pansy.

No meio da aula de DCAT ela virou pra mim e simplesmente perguntou:

"Draco, você ta apaixonado?"

Eu levei um susto absurdo. Fiquei branco e abri os olhos de espanto. Espero que ela não tenha percebido nenhuma dessas reações... Eu coloquei a minha melhor máscara cética e de desdém e mandei: **(N/B: Mesmo sendo a Pansy, mulher tem essas coisas de percepção!)**

"E eu poderia saber o motivo da pergunta?" **(N/B: Mulher também percebe a FUGA do assunto!)**

Ta, por que eu tinha ficado branco, espantado e assustado?! Eu não devia ter ficado assim, não se eu devesse alguma... Uma vez eu ouvi um ditado que dizia: _"Quem não deve não teme." _E isso ficou na minha cabeça.

"Sei lá... Você ta meio avoado esses dias... Sempre olhando pro nada... Você nunca foi assim... E eu pensei que talvez..."

"Pensou errado. Eu não me apaixono." **(N/B: Complemento da resposta: Freqüentemente...)**

Será mesmo?! NÃO! Isso é uma mentira! Uma merda de uma mentira! Eu estou apaixonado pelo Potter **(N/B: ISSO MALFOY! Se LIBERTA!)**! Isso não tem cabimento! Isso é um absurdo! Um ultraje! **(N/B: Claro que tem cabimento; não é um absurdo; e muito menos um ultraje... E... Carol, essa é pra vc: ISSO É LINDO!) **Eu não deveria me apaixonar por ele, eu deveria odiá-lo. Odiá-lo com todas as minhas forças! Ah! To me afogando! Alguém me salve! **(N/B: Filho... o único que pode te salvar, agora, é o herói da história... sinto lhe dizer... Mas , CARA... é o Potter! )**

**--------------------oOo--------------------**

(1) Sabe quando o computador dá erro fodido e abre uma telinha azul escrito ERROR?! Então... Era disso que eu tava falando... xD

**N/A: **_AIII!! Demorei TANTO pra postar esse cap que ele ficou uma bosta. Uma bosta bem cagada. ¬¬ Odiei profundamente. Profundamente muito! _**(N/B: AIAIAI! Além de comentar a fic, vou ter que comentar os recados da autora! Oh! Coração... para as lamentações já basta o Malfoyzito... e, por favor leitores, concordem comigo, se tiver uma bosta ninguém bota review!)**

_Não espero que vocês tenham gostado porque a merda que ficou isso era pra ninguém gostar. Me decepcionei comigo mesma_** (N/B: AIAIAI... Carol... isso ta EMU...)**_. AH! Eu preciso da minha beta:( _**(N/B: To aqui coração!!! ;D) **

_Eu gostaria de me desculpar novamente pela palhaçada do cap passado e dizer que uma coisa patética daquela não vai mais acontecer. Mas foi engraçado... Fala sério! Hehehe _**(N/B: É... eu também não palpito mais enquanto ela estiver escrevendo... SÓ DEPOIS!!! XD)**

_Recadinhos para as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida:_( **(N/B: Que vão receber recadinhos da beta também!!! UAU!!!... por isso avisos: não vou ficar escrevcendo N/B toda hora... o negrito é meu!)**

_Sophia D. – Meu, seus reviews SEMPRE me animam! Eu rolei de rir com a camisa de força! Ahushuahsuahsuahsuah xD Nossa! To te devendo a review ainda né:X Não conseguir ler. To tendo MUITA coisa pra fazer. To ficando doidinha mesmo! Mais, eu quero dizer... Hihihihi O cap ficou uma merda, mas deixa um review vai... :X_

**Ficou uma merda nada... Eu também adorei sua review... e em matéria de rir eu sou campeã!!! UPS!!! Como vc descobriu a minha camisa de força!!! SHIII! É segredo!!!!**

_Ana Loks – Nhaiii!! Mais review! Adoro quando você revisa! Tendo a concordar que eu prefiro Potter... Soa MUITO melhor. xD _

**É verdade aquilo do Potter ser arrastadinho... mas ainda prefiro POTTER do que Harry... é mais sexy hohoho.**

_**Rapousa – **Meuu! Preciso MUITO de uma continuação da sua fic! Preciso MESMO! Você não desistiu não né?! ;X Bom... A palhaçada foi boa mas atrapalhou... Espero que não tenha achado o cap. tão ruim..._

**Tamo continuando... ria o quanto puder!**

_**BeatrizRiddle – **Minha beta é doida, liga não. Ninguém merece... ¬¬_

_**Pode me chamar... mas deu pra perceber que eu não Beto... que eu comento!!! Fora isso...divirta-se com o capítulo, apesar dos comentários!**_

_**Matt M. P. – **Ah! Não esquenta! Isso acontece uma em duas vezes que a minha beta vem dormir em casa... ahsuhasuhaush Não, brincadeira. Isso não vai acontecer mais. Promessa de Carolzita. xD _

**_Ah! Pode deixar que não usamos isso sempre... foi algo muuuito incomum... apenas uma discussão de termos de linguagens! Divirta-se também..._**

_**Scheila Potter – **Leitores novos são sempre bem-vindos! Espero que não tenha se decepcionado muito..._

_**Espero que tenha gostado desse também!**_

_Beijinhos para todos que leram esse cap. deprimente e que esperaram tanto tempo... Bom... É isso... _

_Au revoir par lequelle est reste_

_**Beijos para todas...**_

_**Glá Evans-Dumbledore**_


	10. Capítulo explicativo

**Capítulo de explicações**

Ok, eu concordo que eu sou um muro de lamentações! Sou mesmo! Só me lamento, só reclamo! Mas eu vou fazer o que? A minha vida _é _um muro de lamentações, minha reprodução não pode ser muito diferente, concorda? (**N/A: **_Concordo..._)

Ta, eu também concordo que eu sou muito dramático, sempre dizendo pra me afogarem, me internarem, etc, mas o que eu posso fazer se essas são as únicas soluções? Eu sei que ninguém nunca vai fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas, mas pedir não custa nada...

Minha vida, no momento, se resume em duas coisas: lamentar e suspirar (e justo por quem não? ¬¬)

Eu estou tão confuso! Sei lá, eu sei que o Potter ta fazendo alguma coisa comigo, eu sei que ele me deixa diferente e eu gosto disso, mas eu não deveria! Não deveria gostar!

Ah! Merda! Comecei de novo! ODEIO A MINHA VIDA!

MALUQUICE! É ISSO! TUDO É UMA TREMENDA MALUQUICE!

**--------------------ooOoo--------------------**

**N/A: **_Pessoas lindas! Esse não é um capítulo propriamente dito... Foi só pra esclarecer algumas coisas que eu acredito que não estavam muito claras para algumas pessoas... Prometo que eu posto o próximo cap. mesmo mais rápido possível. Na verdade eu dependo da beta, porque o cap. já ta escrito..._

_Outra coisa que eu gostaria de esclarecer. Os meus comentários e os comentários da beta fazem parte da fic de fato e nós não vamos deixar de comentar, mesmo porque são os comentários que acabam deixando a fic mais hilária. _

_Claro que a fic não depende só disso para ser engraçada (modéstia a parte, a fic é engraçada por si só.), mas, digamos que... Que dá ma ajudinha. ; Mas eu e a minha beta vamos tentar dar uma reduzida nos comentários. _**N/B: ISSO!**

_Voltando a dizer, isso não foi uma capitulo propriamente dito, o próximo será postado rapidamente._

_Au revoir!_

_Je aime vous!_

_Bjoooo! _


	11. What's going on here?

**N/B: Olhem… é só pra avisar, e vcs não confundirem...**

**Negrito – Beta/ comentadora**

_Itálico – comentário da autora_

Texto normal – A História em si.

**Espero que agora fique menos confuso.**

**Capítulo 11 - What's going on here?! **

Meu Merlin! Eu morri agora. Acabei de morrer. Morrer totalmente morrido. **(N/B: Pra variar...)**

Eu estava andando calmamente por um corredor, sem um destino programado, quando eu senti alguém me segurando pelo braço e me puxando para uma sala de aula vazia. Se eu não soubesse que era o Potter, acho que eu teria tido um ataque. (**N/A:**_ Mas, como é o Potter, ele nem se preocupa muito..._ ** N/B: é lógico! Ele é o herói, como dá pra se assustar?!)**

Nós entramos na sala e ele fechou a porta assim que passou por ela. Trancou-a com um feitiço e lançou um outro silencioso. **(N/B: Huahaha... Interessante!)**

"Onde você estava?" ele perguntou logo de cara.

"Oi pra você também." eu respondi sarcástico.

"Anda, me responde." **(N/B: "Tenho ciúme, ciúme de você, ciúme de você, ieie")**

"Hum... Por que a pergunta?" eu perguntei.

"Porque você sumiu."

"Sumi? Ô.õ"

"É sumiu. Não deu notícias. Sumiu." ele disse corando. **(N/B: AIiiiiiii, nem preciso falar que vocês, leitores, já sabem que a beta ta pensando: "Como o Potter é lindoooooo")**

Ele sentiu falta de mim?! Ô.ò ELE SENTIU FALTA DE MIM! (**N/A: **_Draco pateticamente apaixonado. ¬¬º_) **(N/B:Concordo... patético hehehe)**

"Não sumi Potter. Estou sempre no castelo..."

"Sem graça. ¬¬ Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer." ele disse ainda mais corado.

"Digamos que... É... Eu entendi..." eu respondi com um sorrisinho no rosto.

"Por que você sumiu?"

"Já disse que não sumi. Você não me procurou mais e o destino não deu uma ajudinha, então eu meio que... Desisti..." MENTIRA! Como eu sou cara-de-pau! Vê se essa mentira tem cabimento! Eu passei a semana pensando nele!

"Desistiu?" ele perguntou tentando parecer desinteressado, mas não sendo bem sucedido. **(N/B: Tadinho!)**

"Não por completo... Mas por que você ta tão preocupado?" adoro dar uma de desentendido.

"Não estou preocupado..." ele disse sem muita convicção.

"Potter, não minta."

"Ta, ta bom! Eu tava preocupado!" eu sou irresistível, eu sei disso. (**N/A: **_Irresistível? O.O Você é tudo que uma mulher procura! Tudo bem que no caso não é bem uma mulher, mas enfim... É tudo que qualquer um procure... Você me dá calores loiro._) **(N/B: Eita! Declaração... o Pottinho fica com ciúmes!)**

"Você se dá por vencido muito fácil! Você devia resistir mais..."

"Resistir? A você? Impossível!" eu sou irresistível, lalalala. (**N/A:**_ Tendo a concordar com ambos..._)

Depois disso eu comecei a morrer. O Potter me atirou na mesa que provavelmente era do professor e me fez deitar sobre ela. Até aí normal... (**N/A: **_Claro! MUITO normal ser jogado numa mesa pelo Potter-Perfeito. (y) #olhos soltando lasers#_) Depois ele subiu em cima da mesa e começou a engatinhar em minha direção. **(N/B: Tenho que concordar com o Sr. Malfoy filho... já ta normal nessa fic o POtter tacá-lo em cima da mesa... ou de qualquer superfície plana...)**

Eu estava boquiaberto. Meu queixo caía diante a visão do Potter engatinhando como um leão faminto em busca de comida. (não interpretem isso como se eu fosse a comida, ok?) (**N/A: **_Se você não era a comida era o que então? Ô.ó_) **(N/B: A vítima do leão!)**

"O que foi Draco? Não está gostando?" ele perguntou parando de engatinhar e ficando ajoelhado.

Algo se mexeu dentro de mim, exatamente como naquela noite em que eu presenciei o Potter comendo aquelas ameixas. Meu sangue começou a esquentar. Sinal de perigo. Perigo grave. **(N/B: Se mexeu... hum... sei!)**

"Hein Draco, me responde. Você não está gostando? Quer que eu pare?"

Tem certeza que o Potter ta na casa certa? Sério. Acho que o chapéu se enganou seriamente. **(N/B: La tortura)**

"Potter, você não está normal." eu disse com a voz falha e rouca.

"Mas é claro que estou! Só porque o Harry bonzinho está provocando o Draco malvado, eu não estou bem?" cadê o Potter que estava com vergonha até agora?! O.O' Esse garoto me assusta.

"Bom... Se você está normal, não vai ter desculpa depois... O que eu tenho a perder?"

E eu me levantei e beijei-o com vontade, até conseguir deixar seus lábios vermelhos e sensíveis. Ele cruzou as pernas nas minhas costas, colando nossos corpos. Passou suas mãos por meu pescoço e terminou com os dedos entrelaçados nos meus cabelos.

Até aí estava tudo indo perfeitamente bem, até que minhas mãos começaram a descer (que fique bem claro que isso aconteceu sem as minhas ordens) da nuca para o pescoço e daí para o nó da gravata, cujo qual eu comecei a alargar. Tirei a gravata e joguei-a em um canto. Tirei-lhe o colete e comecei a desabotoar a camisa, botão por botão. **(N/B: Agora é tortura comigo...)**

Eu senti um sorriso se abrir na boca dele enquanto me beijava. Encarei isso como um sinal para ir em frente. Continuei desabotoando a camisa dele sem a menor pressa. Não voltaríamos às aulas mesmo...

Quando eu acabei de soltar todos os botões, uma preocupação surgiu na minha cabeça. Até onde nós iríamos? Separei minha boca da dele e perguntei:

"Até onde você pretende ir?"

"Até onde der." ele respondeu tirando a minha gravata e colocando-a no pescoço dele. (**N/A: **_Esses dois me dão calores..._) Eu concordei com a resposta dele e comecei a beijá-lo. De novo. **(N/B: beta engasga)**

Ele se livrou da minha camisa tão rápido quanto eu poderia ter imaginado. E não me surpreendi quando ele levantou o rosto, e me olhou com surpresa.

"Draco, isso é um piercing?" **(N/B: Beta roxa e sem ar O Draco tem um piercing... no mamilo?) **

"Sim, algum problema?"

"Não... Muito pelo contrário..." e um sorriso enorme e sacana se abriu naquele rosto.

Ele atacou o meu piercing com voracidade e isso me assustou, afinal ninguém nunca tinha ficado tão... Tão empolgado com aquele pedacinho de metal. Aquilo me deixava tão empolgado quanto ele já estava. **(N/B: Eu já falei isso, mas... Merlin, Morgana e Gandalf...)**

Cara, aquelas mãos sabiam onde ir, exatamente como a boca. Ele explorou cada parte do meu peito, enquanto sua boca se ocupava com o meu pescoço, cada vez mais vermelho e sensível. Por que esse grifinório maldito tem que ser tão perfeito?! **(N/B: Ai, Draco... concordo com você!) **

Eu ofegava e ele me atacava**(N/B: Como um leão atacando a presa!)**. Eu conseguia sentir o desejo crescer em ambos os corpos**(N/B: È... o desejo!!! Mudou de nome!)**. Crescer além do devido. Mas não dava pra evitar... (**N/A: **_A pergunta é: Será que você queria evitar? Ô.ô)_

Agora era a minha vez de enlouquecê-lo. Comecei a beijar seu rosto. Passei pelo pescoço e explorei seu peito com a língua. Mordi, arranhei, chupei, lambi, beijei. Pouco tempo depois senti o mundo se desmanchar diante dos meus olhos. Tudo era um borrão de cores e formas. Choques elétricos por todo o meu corpo. Um suspiro chegado aos meus ouvidos. Me senti desabar na mesa, com o Potter sobre mim, ainda abraçado e ofegante, exatamente como eu. **(N/B:Que profusão de desejos...)**

Não pude evitar que minha mão acariciasse aqueles cabelos rebeldes e aquele rosto suado. Eu não queria admitir, mas era perfeito. Tão perfeito que eu queria que o tempo parasse. **(N/B: Depois da Selvageria... alguma coisa meiga! ainda me recompondo)**

O vi ronronar como um gato e fechar os olhos enquanto eu acariciava suas bochechas. Ele procurou minha outra mão e entrelaçou os dedos dele nos meus.

"O que foi isso?" ele perguntou, ainda com os olhos ainda fechados.

"Não sei," eu respondi com sinceridade "só sei que eu quero repetir mais vezes... xD"** (N/B: hauhauhauha... adorei!)**

"Você gostou?" **(N/B: não... ele não gostou... ele só foi irônico quando disse que queria repetir!)**

"Claro que gostei. E você?"

"Gostei..." (**N/A:**_ Fala sério, parece uma conversa de dois virgens inocentes. ¬¬_)**(N/B:"Foi bom pra vc?!")**

"Você ainda acha que é maluquice?" eu perguntei, lembrando do que ele tinha me falado um tempo atrás.

"Não... Acho que não... Eu... Acho... Acho que eu gosto mesmo de você... Mesmo que me doa admitir isso..." ele disse ficando sem graça. **(N/B: É... ele é mesmo! PERFEITO!)**

Eu fiquei tentando processar a essa informação durante algum tempo. Aquela frase não entrava na minha cabeça. Era muita coisa ao mesmo tempo. (eu sei que você está com aquela cara de riso pensando: mas é muito loiro e burro mesmo. Mas eu vou ignorar isso, porque afinal já me acostumei... Mas eu NÃO SOU BURRO apesar de ter cabelo amarelo ¬¬) (**N/A:**_ Ta parecendo o Vanderney da Sauna Gay. "Eu não sou gay! Eu não sou gay!" Mas aí ele quer dizer: "Sou loiro mas não sou burro! Sou loiro mas não sou burro"_) **(N/B: Nossa! Isso foi pro fundo...)**

"Draco, você ta bem?" ele perguntou, levantando a cabeça e me encarando.

"Eu... Eu... Eu... Eu..."

"Ih! Deu erro de novo." ele disse rindo. **(N/B: Agora todo mundo sabe o que é a telinha azul!!! EEHHHH!¬¬)**

"Vá a merda Potter." eu disse começando a corar. "Eu só estava tentando dizer que... Que... Que eu gosto de você também. Mesmo você sendo um idiota, estúpido, maldito e grifinório."

"Eu tenho certeza que isso foi a coisa mais fofa que você já disse pra alguém." ele disse sorrindo ainda mais. (**N/A: **_Esse "fofa" ficou tipo um pouco muito gay, mas vocês abstraiam, ok?_)

"E eu tenho certeza que essa foi a primeira e única vez que eu disse algo tão estupidamente brega como isso." **(N/B: Disse! Por que já escreveu um monte no seu diário, Draquito!**

"Ah... Nem foi tão brega assim vai..."

E ele sorriu e me beijou calmamente. Oh merda! Eu estou irremediavelmente apaixonado.

Potter. Potter maldito e suas malditas ameixas! ARGH!

­**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**N/A: **_Pessoas lindas! Como vão vocês? Demorei pra postar esse cap. né? Sorry._

_Hehe, quem pensou que ia rolar um lemon levanta a mão! Desculpa galera. Eu ainda não consigo escrever um lemon que dê pra ler. Mas eu tentei alguma coisa mais ousada... O que vocês acharam? Eu acho que deu pra ler pelo menos..._

_Nhai! O Potter falando pro Draco que gosta dele! Ai! Ficou MUITO açucarado, mas eu gostei TANTO! Eu tinha que colocar essa parte. _**(N/B: ficou ótima!)**

_Uma coisa... Quando eu brinco com o fato de o Draco ser burro porque ele é loiro é tudo brincadeira, mesmo porque eu sou loira. Ta, sou um pouco burra também... A beta que o diga... Hehehehe_**(N/B: Eu não sou loira!!!)**_ Mas os loiros e loiras que lêem a fic não encarem isso como um preconceito, ok? Tudo não passa de uma brincadeira. E mesmo porque se fosse preconceito, eu teria preconceito contra mim mesma e isso não faz realmente algum sentido... _

_Agora mudando totalmente de assunto, vou confessar uma coisa pra vocês. Eu ia terminar a fic aqui, nesse cap., mas como eu sei que vocês iam me matar por lasers soltados pela tela do pc, eu repensei e achei melhor estender um pouco mais. _

_Bom... Hoje eu não vou deixar recadinhos especiais, porque eu to com sono e quero ir dormir. MAS vou deixar um BEIJÃO BEM GRANDE pra todo mundo que deixou review e que acompanha a fic desde quando ela começou e fica olhando todo o dia se essa escritora cabeçuda postou mais um cap. e pede pra eu avisar quando eu postei e que lê brigas familiares no meio da fic e que apóia os comentários dessas duas primas doidas e mesmo quem só lê e fica no anonimato. Beijo ENORME pra vocês._

_Só vou deixar um SUPER MEGA HIPER beijo especial pra Sophia D. minha leitora mais, mais de todas. Menina, MUITO obrigado por todo o apoio e por todas as reviews. Amo você mesmo sem te conhecer direito. xD_

_É isso... Vou indo..._

_A bien tôt._

_Carolzita Malfoy _

**N/B: Olá pessoas bonitas e legais que lêem a fic da Carol com meus comentários!**

**Ta tudo bele com vcs?! Espero que sim!**

**Primeiramente, me desculpem! Sim dessa vez a minha eficiência como beta foi nula! Estou com o capítulo há dias, semanas, no meu computador... o problema foi esse: MALDITA FACULDADE!**

**Sim! Quem pensou que eu não era uma pessoa responsável, só porque sou meio, vamos dizer, louquinha, se enganou! Huahuaah! **

**Não que vocês tenham pensado isso, mas às vezes eu penso!**

**Então: Fiquei lotada, cheia, atolada em trabalhos que meus queridos professores mandam fazer no último mês de aulas! E por incrível que pareça, foram todos, nem um a mais, nem um a menos! Meus nove professores (os nove do anel) mandaram trabalhos! E sem eles, sem nota, sem passar de ano, sem chance de ir pra estágio, e essas coisas que atrapalham a vida acadêmica.**

**E nisso não tive chance de betar, nem de escrever as minhas fics... (Sim, Carol, ainda não terminei o capítulo 4)**

**Acho que é só!**

**Agora beijos para todos que lêem a fic, que se divertem com as baboseiras dos comentários, e que sempre dão opiniões para podermos melhorar! **

**Um beijo para vocês**

**Até mais!**

**Glá Evans-Dumbledore**


	12. Mesmo Barco

**Capítulo 11 – Mesmo barco**

Até o dia foi aproveitável hoje... Eu não fui às aulas, (não me recrimine! Me fala se você ia querer ir às aulas se você tivesse duas aulas no dia e uma às sete da manhã e a outra às três da tarde. ¬¬' )**(N/B: Não... não iria!COF COF... mas de certo lá eles não repetem por falta, como nós)**e não ter ido às aulas eu li quase dois livros inteiros, só não acabei de ler o segundo porque o Potter me interrompeu.** (N/B: Sempre ele... a culpa é sempre dele!)**

Nem acreditei quando o idiota apareceu na porta do Salão Comunal. Eu estava confortavelmente deitado no sofá do Salão, lendo, quando um pirralhinho do primeiro ou segundo ano me chamou. Ele tinha uma expressão de susto e surpresa no rosto.

"O que foi pirralho. Fala logo." odeio pirralhos.

"Har... Harry Pot... Potter está aí na porta e… E disse que está… Está procurando você..."

Me fala se não é muito idiota?! Um monte de gente que estava ao redor me olhou com cara de ponto de interrogação.

"Não quero uma palavra sobre isso. Entendido?" o bom de ter pais influentes é que ninguém questiona. **(N/B: Aí não era a influência, e sim o poder!)**

Eu saí pelo buraco na parede e encontrei um Potter parecendo realmente nervoso. Ia sobrar pra mim...

"Por que você não me disse que a Hermione sabia?!"

Do que ele estava falando?! Será que ele tem alguma noção de que não é todo mundo que lê a mente dos outros?!

"O que a Granger sabe?"

"Sobre a gente!" ele berrou no meio do corredor. **(N/B: Tapado!)**

Idiota! Grifinório idiota! Tapado! Burro! Qualquer um poderia ter ouvido! Herói bocudo! **(N/B: Se bem que o Malfoy idolatra a Bocarra do Potter!!!)**

"Potter, cala a boca!" eu disse entre dentes "Você tem, assim, por um acaso, noção de onde a gente está?"

"Malfoy, não foge do assunto!"

Oh tapadice! E depois o loiro sou eu! ¬¬'** (N/B: É transmissível...)**

"Eu não to fugindo do assunto animal! Me segue."

Ele bufou mas me seguiu. Nós entramos em uma das masmorras desocupadas e eu tranquei a porta e lancei um feitiço silencioso. (**N/A: **_Adoro quando ele faz isso! #baba#_) **(N/B: Vc adora o feitiço silencioso, ou o fato dele se trancar com o Harry sozinho? beta má)**

"Vai, agora grita o quanto você quiser." eu disse puxando uma cadeira.

"Por que você não me contou que a Hermione sabia sobre a gente?!"

"O que a Granger sabe sobre a gente?!" eu não estava entendendo a pergunta... (**N/A:**_ Draco, Draco... Pra que se fingir de desentendido? Ele já sabe mesmo..._)

"Sabe sobre o que aconteceu na cozinha, sabe que o Snape pegou a gente se beijando na detenção, sabe que..." e ele continuou falando e eu realizei. **(N/B: Lerdo... de que mais "sobre a gente" o Potter falaria!)**

A Granger sabia porque EU tinha contado tudo pra ela. Eu tinha contado quando eu pedi desesperadamente (eu, pedindo alguma coisa desesperadamente para a Granger Sangue Ruim! Céus! Isso é deprimente!) que falasse pro grifinório tapado e burro, que também é conhecido como Potter Testa Rachada para ir se encontrar comigo na biblioteca (aquela fatídica noite da parede) **(N/B: Que fatídica, diga de passagem!)**. (**N/A:**_ Noite da parede?! Ô.ò Hauhsauhsuah_)

Bom, entre nós, achei estranhíssimo a Granger não ter falado pro Potter que sabia e que eu que tinha contado. Se fosse pra falar pro Weasel, eu até entendo o _não_ contar, mas pro Potter? Realmente estranho...

"E como você ficou sabendo que ela sabia?"

"Ontem, quando eu voltei pro Salão Comunal depois de ter... Bem... Ficando com você... (**N/A:**_ Sério, eu não entendo esse pudor do Potter! Depois do que ele fez naquela sala no cap passado, ele ainda tem vergonha e gagueja pra falar que teve sessão de amassos com o loiro mais gostoso e maravilhoso de toda Hogwarts?! O.O' Céus!_** (N/B: Ele é tímido... despudorado é o Loiro!(se bem que a gente gosta))**), ela chegou pra mim e perguntou porque eu tinha faltado nas aulas da tarde e me deu um sermão e depois falou pra eu ter cuidado. Eu fiquei sem entender o porque desse aviso e perguntei. Ela gaguejou, floreou, enrolou e só me disse que sabia o que estava acontecendo e que você sabia que ela sabia."

"Claro que eu sabia que ela sabia. Eu que contei!" Oras! Humpf.

"Você o que?! Ò.Ó" Ih! Toquei na ferida...

"Contei pra ela! Você não confia nela? E como você esperava que ela confiasse que eu não ia te fazer nada (**N/A: **_complemento:_"_A não ser quase te matar sem ar porque não conseguia separar a minha boca da sua"_) quando eu pedi pra ela te falar que eu queria falar com você?"

"Não acredito!" ele estava incrédulo "Por que ela não me contou?"

"Potter, era só você ser menos tapado que tudo se encaixa..."

"Olha quem fala de tapadice!"

"Epa! Não é minha tonalidade capilar que está em discussão no momento!" ARGH! Mania de falarem do meu cabelo! Ò.o "E ela me disse que já estava desconfiada..."

"Desconfiada?"

Ups... Acho que falei demais...

"É Potter, desconfiada. Ela disse que você está mais estranho do que o normal, e que você me defendeu na frente do Weasley e..."

"Eu não te defendi na frente do Ron! Eu não faria isso!" (**N/A:**_ O inconsciente é traiçoeiro querido..._) ele estava surpreso com o que eu disse.

"Só estou dizendo o que ela me disse." eu disse dando de ombros.

"E por que você não me contou que tinha contado pra ela?" ele perguntou acusadoramente. **(N/B: Porque não Zequinha!!! Ups... Castelo Rá tim bum...AH é tudo castelo mesmo!!! Mas que inquisidor este Harry... ficou tempo demais com a Umbridge)**

"Porque eu achei que ela ia te contar que eu tinha contado." Hum... Isso ficou confuso... Não entendi direito... (**N/A: **_lalala #assobiando# A tonalidade capilar resulta nisso... #volta a assobiar#_)

"ARGH! Ela me paga!" ele disse se jogando em uma cadeira.

"Pra que vingança Potter? Que coisa desnecessária!" (**N/A:**_ O sujo falando do mal lavado! Quem se vingou do Potter por causa da biscate ruiva?! Ò.ó Hein? Hein?_) **(N/B: Não seria: o roto falando do rasgado... é mais erudito!)**

"Coisa desnecessária é o cacete! Ela mentiu pra mim!" **(N/B: Mentiu, não... omitiu a verdade... coisas extremamente diferentes!!!)**

"Olha Potter, eu não quero entrar em defesa dela, mas ela não mentiu pra você em nenhum momento..." Oh céus! O que está acontecendo comigo?! É eu ficar tempo demais com um grifinório metido a herói que eu viro essa coisinha nojenta com senso de justiça. (**N/A:**_ Eu ADOREI isso!_)

"O que está acontecendo com você hein?" ele perguntou parecendo espantado.

"Nada oras!" humpf!

"To te estranhando. Primeiro você conta o que rolou entre a gente pra Hermione, depois disse que vingança era uma coisa desnecessária, depois entrou em defesa da garota que você sempre teve desprezo... O que fizeram com você?"

"Pergunte a você mesmo..." (**N/A:**_ Oh! Loirinho se declarando!_) **(N/B: UI!) **

E eu nem percebi que já estava sentado no colo dele, beijando aquela boca que tem gosto perpétuo de ameixa. (**N/A:**_ AHh! Finalmente o Draco tomou a iniciativa! Eu já tava cansada do Potter ser sempre o atacante e nunca o atacado._) **(N/B: Lógico...pra variar sempre acaba assim... Mas que mania de fazer inveja!!!) **

O Potter pareceu esquecer toda a braveza. Ficou mansinho. Só correspondia. Mas a cadeira não estava ajudando! Eu dei uma olhava furtiva para uma mesa perto de onde nós estávamos. Ah, era ali mesmo! (**N/A:**_ Na mesa? De novo? Que falta de criatividade!_) Saí do colo dele e puxei-o pela gravata. Ele agarrou meus cabelos e segurou minha nuca com firmeza. Minhas mãos foram para as costas dele, e impediam-no de se afastar demais. Oh! Como aquilo era bom! (**N/A:**_ Não preciso nem comentar. ¬¬'_)** (N/B: De tanto eles se agarrarem pelo cabelo, eles vão ficar carecas!) **

Bom, a mesa foi dispensável. Eu fui empurrando-o de encontro à parede. Achei que ia ser melhor sem apoio horizontal. (**N/A:**_ O que ele quis dizer com isso?! O.O #engasga#_) Antes de eu pensar muito, ele já tinha desabotoado minha camisa e espalmava as mãos por todo o meu peito. (**N/A: **_Ta calor né? #se abana#_) Não pude evitar um gemido quando ele chegou naquele lugar. (**N/A: **_Oh! Que lugar?! Ô.ò_) NÃO! Não nesse lugar! ¬¬' Eu me referia ao meu piercing! Ê mente poluída! (**N/A:**_ Ele não explica! Quer que a gente pense o quê?! Ò.o_) **(N/B: É... piercing!!!baba) **

Sério! Eu me impressionei com a reação do Potter por causa daquela mini argola de metal! Fala sério! É normal! (**N/A:**_ SUPER normal!_) Ele se separou alguns centímetros e suspirou ofegante.

"Eu preciso falar." ele disse encostando nossas testas.

"Pra que falar?" eu perguntei aproximando de novo.

"Porque eu preciso." ele disse segurando meu rosto com as duas mãos. "O que te deu pra fazer um piercing no mamilo?"

"É tradição de família." (**N/A:**_ #engasga, fica roxa e sem ar# COMO?! O.O'_) **(N/B: Hein?!) **

"Desculpe?" ele perguntou engasgado.

"É tradição de família. A argola é em forma de cobra e todos os homens Malfoy têm que usar."

Sério, não dá pra descrever a cara que o Potter fez. (**N/A:** _Provavelmente deslocou o maxilar igual a Cá acabou de fazer. Cá, até imaginei. xD_) Eu gargalho só de lembrar! Foi indescritível! **(N/B: OI Cá... Tô acompanhando vc nesse deslocamento de maxilar... tipo,soltou todos os ligamentos, tivemos luxação muscular, e nosso músculo oscular ficou meio estirado...)**

"O.O Isso significa que seu pai também tem um?!" ele perguntou arregalando os olhos, se isso for possível, mais do que já estavam arregalados.

"Sim Potter, meu pai também tem um." eu disse rindo.

"Oh! É... Estranho..." Consegui ver a imaginação dele voar... (**N/A:**_ E a de quem não está voando no momento? Ih! Meu sogrinho está numa situação não muito boa na minha cabeça... hehehe Não quero nem imaginar na cabeça do Potter..._) **(N/B: Ué... ele ta pensando que é estranho!!! hehehe) **

"Você acha mesmo?"

"Com você não, mas não consigo imaginar seu pai com um piercing no mamilo..."

"Mas não era meu pai que você estava agarrando há alguns instantes atrás, certo?" **(N/B: E o que isso tem haver com a imaginação do Sr. MAlfoy com piercing no mamilo?!)**

"Hum... Certo..." ele concordou

"Então que tal você voltar a agarrar quem você estava agarrando?" sim, eu me envergonho profundamente disso. (**N/A:** _Nem comento NADA..._)

"É uma ótima idéia..." e ele voltou a me beijar.

Nem sei quanto tempo nós ficamos lá. Também perdi a noção do que nós fizemos. Só lembro de arremessar a camisa dele para algum lugar e ele arremessar a minha para outro. Lembro também dele me virando de costas e me abraçando. (**N/A:**_ Momento açúcar do capítulo._) Depois de me abraçar, ele encostou o queixo no meu ombro e eu apoiei todo o meu peso no peito dele. Ficamos lá por algum tempo...

É impressão minha ou ele está no mesmo barco que eu?

**(N/B: Xiiiiiii... que barco... é transatlântico!)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**N/A: **_Nhaii!! Ficou um capítulo meio chato de ler... Sei lá... Eles já tinham tido uma sessão de amassos no outro capítulo, acho que não precisava desse..._

_Bom... Vocês puderam perceber que esse foi meio que um capítulo de enrolação... É que na verdade é uma preparação para os capítulos finais... _

_SIM! A fic está acabando:'( Garanto que estou tão triste quanto vocês. Mas não desanimem. Não vou deixar vocês com um final ruim. Eu prometo. _

_Espero que, mesmo sendo enrolação, vocês tenham gostado do cap._

_A bien tôt. _

_Carolzita Malfoy_

**(N/B: ** Beijos pra vocês...

Ah! Sim... o próximo capítulo é meio chocante..._ huahuahuauahu)_


	13. Cai na Boca do Povo

**Capítulo 12 – Cai na boca do povo**

Minha vida acabou de desmoronar. Desmoronou completamente. Caiu diante dos meus olhos e nos de quem mais quiser ver. Minha vida acabou. E dessa vez não é uma brincadeira, nem um exagero, nem um lamento. Dessa vez é real.** (N/B: Pode até ser real... mas que ele é exagerado, definitivamente é!)**

Bom... Vamos começar do começo... **(N/B:É o que normalmente fazemos...(loiro))**

Eu ouvi boatos... Boatos são a coisa mais comum, principalmente em uma escola onde pode-se encontrar centenas de adolescentes que adoram uma história cabulosa. Na verdade os boatos que eu ouvi não me diziam de quem exatamente as pessoas tanto falavam... Até o dia que eu descobri que era de mim que essas pessoas falavam... **(N/B: UPS!!! Sujô!)**

Eu estava andando em um corredor e ouvi duas garotas conversando...

"Você ouviu o que estão dizendo?" uma grifinória perguntou para uma corvinal, se eu me lembro bem...

"Ouvi. Nossa, eu fiquei chocada! Achei que eles eram inimigos!" a outra respondeu.

"Se bem que são apenas boatos... O pessoal pode estar só inventando..."

"Acho difícil... Os relatos que eu ouvi eram tão reais... E eu fiquei impressionada com o lugar!"

"Realmente... A biblioteca é um lugar tão público!"

"Me disseram que eles se encontravam em salas vazias e durante o horário de aula!" Isso me soou tão familiar, mas nem me dei conta...

"E os professores não desconfiaram? Os dois fora da sala, sendo inimigos..."

"Acho que foi exatamente por isso que ninguém desconfiou..."

"Mas, mesmo assim..." a grifinória parou de falar quando uma terceira chegou.

"Qual é a fofoca da vez?" a recém chegada perguntou.

"Você não soube do Potter e do Malfoy?" a corvinal perguntou espantada.

"Não! Como assim? Eles brigaram? Saíram no tapa?"

"Eu bem queria sair no tapa com o Potter daquele jeito..." a grifinória disse com um sorriso malicioso. **(N/B: Ta! Malfoy, dessa vez eu concordo com seu exagero! Tu ta ferrado!)**

Meu sangue ferveu por vários motivos, mas o maior de todos os motivos foi o jeito que aquela bruaca maldita falou. Como se o Potter fosse um... Um... ARGH! Não sei explicar, só sei que eu fiquei muito bravo. (**N/A:**_ Percebe-se... Ah... O ciúme..._) Fala sério! O Potter não é qualquer um praquela feiosa falar dele assim... Ele... Ele... (**N/A:**_ Vai! Fala logo que ele é seu!_) Ele é meu! Só meu! Ninguém pode sequer pensar nele desse jeito. Só eu posso. E mato quem pensar! **(N/B: EXTRA! EXTRA! EXTRA! DRACO MALFOY CAUSA UM GENOCÍDIO NO FAN FICTION!)**

Bem... Voltando ao assunto... Tinha caído na boca do povo e eu estava fodido. Uma das coisas que eu aprendi com o meu pai foi: "O que o povo diz: foi, é ou será." Portanto, as chances de aquilo ser esquecido, ou abafado, ou qualquer coisa parecida, eram praticamente nulas. O que também diminuía as chances de eu sair vivo disso... (**N/A:**_ Armou a coisa, agora agüenta!_)

Bom, depois que eu ouvi aquela conversa eu fiquei mais atento... Não pensei que os boatos escolares poderiam virar o que viraram... Apenas tomei um pouco mais de cuidado. Tentava evitar olhar muito pra ele, nos encontrávamos em lugares menos perigosos, tentava ficar inabalável, mas convenhamos que é meio impossível de ficar inabalável quando é da sua vida que estão falando...

Mas eu estava conseguindo me virar... Até que, em uma manhã chuvosa de quinta-feira veio a bomba. Eu estava indo para o Salão Principal tomar o meu café da manhã. Quando eu entrei no Salão, TODAS as cabeças presentes se viraram para mim (inclua aí: alunos, professores, funcionários e fantasmas). Coloquei a minha melhor máscara de indiferença e caminhei em direção à mesa da Sonserina, ignorando tudo e todos.

Me sentei entre Blaise e Pansy e comecei a comer. Esperei todos voltarem suas atenções para seus afazeres e colegas para dar uma olhada ao meu redor. Todos na mesa me evitavam... Pansy estava inquieta ao meu lado. Crabbe e Goyle se entreolhavam a cada instante. E Blaise... Bem... O Blaise está sempre na dele.

Sério. Eu não estava entendendo nada, até eu ver uma revista em cima da mesa do lado da Pansy. Eu só não gritei porque minha boca estava cheia de torrada, e não seria agradável vê-la saindo... Eu vi uma foto pequena... Não achei nada demais, apesar de achar os cabelos rebeldes muito familiares. Mas quando eu li a manchete do artigo, eu arregalei os olhos e só não gritei por causa do motivo que eu já disse aí em cima.

Eu li, reli, li de novo, li algumas vezes até conseguir absorver tudo que estava escrito ali: "O novo caso d'o-garoto-que-sobreviveu". Fiquei com os olhos arregalados, sem me mexer, até ter coragem para abrir a revista e ler o artigo. Quando abri, me arrependi profundamente.

A foto que estava na capa, agora ocupava uma página inteira e se movia. Na página seguinte, com letras grandes e garrafais o título: "Le Grand Secret – Harry Potter e seu novo caso, por Rita Skeeter" (1)

Merlin! Como deixam essa mulher escrever alguma coisa?! Ela devia ser presa! Ela é nojenta! Asquerosa! Devia der banida do mapa! Não entendo como alguém a deixa publicar algum artigo! Céus! A imprensa está decaindo.

Bem... Não tive coragem de ler todo o artigo. Li algumas frases, que me assustavam a cada palavra... Coisas do tipo: "Harry Potter foi flagrado aos beijos com Draco Malfoy, filho único de pais influentes no mundo bruxo(...)" ou "(...)O que esses dois garotos estavam pensando ao ficarem desse jeito em um lugar tão público? (...)" ou "(...)Acredito que todos acreditávamos que o senhor Potter fosse um pouco mais cuidadoso...(...)"

Céus! Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Não podia! Por quê?! Por que tem que acontecer comigo?! Já não basta me basta _eu _estar ciente do que eu sinto?! Todo a população bruxa também tem que saber?! Cacete!

Bem... Não preciso nem comentar que quando o Potter entrou no Salão a mesma coisa que aconteceu comigo aconteceu com ele. TODAS as cabeças se viraram para ele. Ele tinha aquela expressão de sempre: "O que está acontecendo aqui? O que eu fiz dessa vez?".

Eu não ia agüentar ficar vendo aquela cara patética dele. Me levantei e saí rapidamente. Nem sei pra onde eu iria. Eu tinha que pensar. Só me dei conta que eu tinha saído do castelo quando senti as gostas da chuva batendo no meu rosto. Quase ninguém sabe, mas eu adoro banho de chuva. (**N/A: **_Nhai! Eu quero tomar banho de chuva com ele!_) **(N/B: Esse loiro as vezes tem umas boas idéias!)**

Eu fui andando pelo gramado que mais parecia um lamaçal. Andei, andei... (lembrei da musiquinha de novo! "Por onde andei, enquanto você me procurava? E o que eu te dei foi muito pouco, quase nada. (...) Será que eu sei que você é mesmo tudo aquilo que me faltava?" isso me lembra o Potter...) Quando me dei conta eu estava na beira do lago. Fiquei lá, observando o nada, tentando pensar no que fazer.

Primeiro eu fiquei com raiva. Quem tinha sido o filho da puta que tirou aquela foto e ainda vendeu-a praquela Skeeter maldita?! E o que a pessoa queria fazendo isso? Acabar com a minha vida? Acabar com a vida do Potter? Ser criador de caso? Se vingar de alguma coisa?

Depois que eu fiquei com raiva, eu fiquei pensativo. Agora não dava mais pra me encontrar escondido com o Potter, todos estariam de olho grande na gente. Não dava pra arriscar. Mas o que faríamos então? Eu precisava falar com ele. Precisava mesmo. Não dava pra pensar sozinho... E como se lesse o meu pensamento, ele apareceu do meu lado.

"A gente pode conversar?" ele perguntou sério.

"Não. Agora não. Tem muita gente olhando." por mais que as pessoas não fossem visíveis, eu sabia que elas estavam ali. "Me encontra..." e ele me cortou.

"Não. Tem que ser agora." hum!! Era pior do que eu pensava...

"Pois fale então..." o que eu poderia fazer? Ele queria falar ali mesmo...

"Acabou." Ô.õ

"O que acabou?" eu perguntei sem entender.

"Acabou a gente. Já matei minha curiosidade e agora que saiu no jornal sujou pra mim. A Ginny está furiosa comigo e..." EPA! Calma lá!

"Peralá. O que a Weasley fêmea tem a ver com tudo isso? E que história é essa de: '_Já matei minha curiosidade'_ ?!"

"Eu to namorando a Ginny. E eu só quis me divertir um pouco com você. Você foi idiota se achou que era alguma coisa séria ou verdadeira..." COMO É QUE É?! Ele me usa desse jeito e ainda acha que pode sair por cima?!

"Você está mentindo." ele não podia estar falando sério. Não podia mesmo!

"Não estou mentindo." ele não tinha cara de quem estava mentindo, mas eu não queria acreditar.

"Seu idiota! Seu maldito! Você me usou e me jogou fora como se eu fosse um bagaço de fruta?! Você é um puto! Isso não se faz!" E depois disso eu não pude me controlar. Soquei-o algumas vezes. (**N/A:**_ Algumas?! Pobre criança..._) Só parei quando eu vi sangue escorrendo por seu nariz e sua boca (um pecado, mas a boca dele ficou toda roxa... ARGH! Esquece o que eu disse!). Idiota. Teve o que mereceu. Quem ele pensa que ele é?! Não é ninguém! Só um maldito grifinório-ameixa! (não comente.) (**N/A:**_ Já que ele diz..._) **(N/B: Grifinório-ameixa... Ele é suculento?)**

Depois que eu parei de socá-lo, saí de perto dele o mais rápido possível. Voltei para o castelo e fui direto para a Sonserina. Não estava em clima de aulas. Fiquei no dormitório o dia todo (e não fiquei chorando, porque eu sei bem que foi isso que você está pensando. ¬¬'). Devia ter ficado o resto da semana também, mas não o fiz, e digamos que me arrependi muito.

Bom, eu achei que estava ruim, mas não contava que ficaria tão pior assim...

Eu costumo acordar tarde aos domingos, mas hoje eu não consegui dormir muito. Acordei com uma dor de cabeça desgraçada. Parecia que eu tinha bebido a noite inteira. Eu saí da cama com alguma dificuldade e fui para o banheiro. Tomei banho, me troquei e fui ver Madame Pomfrey. Ela me deu uma poção analgésica e me dispensou. Eu estava feliz, sem dor, e o dia me pareceu que ia ser melhor do que os outros que passaram.

Até aí fui tudo na boa, mas, como nada é tão bom quanto parece, o meu dia acabou. Eu avistei a Pansy correndo em minha direção.

"Draco! Draquinho! Você não vai adivinhar!" ela disse parecendo sei lá o que. Não consigo decifrar as feições da Pansy.

"O que foi Pansy?" eu perguntei sem ânimo.

"Seu pai! Seu pai ta lá no Salão Comunal. Ta esperando você!" COMO?!?!?!?! O.O''' Meu pai?! Me esperando?! Num domingo de manhã?! Oh Merlin! Ai ai ai! Eu certamente não ficaria bem depois disso... (**N/A:**_ Quem tem rabo preso é assim mesmo, né Draquinho..._)

"Você tem certeza Pansy? Certeza absoluta?" eu ainda tinha alguma esperança, afinal, ela é a última que morre...

"Claro que tenho Draco! Você acha que eu não ia reconhecer meu próprio padrinho?!" Ah, tinha me esquecido desse pequeno detalhe...

"Ta, ta. To indo. Tchau Pansy. " e saí apressado pelos corredores.

"Mas Draco..."

"Tchau Pansy!" eu disse dando um adeusinho já de costas. ARGH! Não SUPORTO essazinha aí! Ò.Ó

Eu praticamente corri até o Salão Comunal, meu pai ODIAVA esperar, principalmente esperar por alguém menor do que ele em relação à poder.

Quando cheguei, fui recebido por um Salão vazio e um Lucius com uma cara nada amigável. Bem, pra quem não o conhece, acharia que era apenas uma expressão de impaciência, mas não era _apenas_ uma expressão de impaciência. Era uma expressão de paciência chegando aos limites, pronto para amaldiçoar o primeiro que passar na frente, sem nem querer saber quem é. Portanto, a expressão não era _nada_ amigável.

"Olá Draco, como vai?" ele me perguntou com uma falsa calma. Hum... Mau sinal! Mau sinal! **(N/B: Como diria Jack Chan: Mau Dia! Mau Dia!)**

"Vou bem e o senhor? O que o traz aqui numa manhã de domingo?" eu perguntei tentando não parecer muito nervoso.

"Eu ia bem até quinta de manhã..." ele disse com um sorriso gelado. AII!! Eu estava fodido! Ele queria falar da maldita reportagem! Socorro! Socorro! Por que não foi minha mãe que veio falar comigo ao invés dele?! (**N/A:**_ Calma loirinho! Pra que esse medo todo? É seu pai! #risada maléfica#_)

"Hum... Certo... E... O que te traz aqui?" eu perguntei cinicamente.

"Eu vim ter uma conversa com você. De pai para filho." O.Oº Ai! Que Salazar me proteja!

"Claro. Por que o senhor não se senta?" eu ofereci, fugindo ao máximo do assunto.

"Bom Draco, devido a alguns fatos que me foram apresentados recentemente eu fiquei um pouco.. Como posso dizer isso? Um pouco... Decepcionado..." oh! Não pense que ele está sendo educado, ok?

"Decepcionado? Por quê?"

"Por sua causa, querido filho. Fiquei realmente decepcionado com uma reportagem publicada em uma revista de gente que não tem o que fazer. Me diga, aquilo é mesmo verdade?" tom calmo de voz, polidez exagerada, perguntas como aquela, ai, eu ia apanhar...

"Me desculpe pai, mas não me lembro de tal reportagem..."

"Ah, não lembra? Eu te mostro então." e ele jogou aquela revista horrível no meu colo. Eu dei uma olhada sem abaixar muito os olhos. "Me diga, Draco. Isso é mesmo verdade?"

"Sim."

"Você não vai negar? Não vai negar nada?" Ai ai ai ai ai ai!

"Não posso negar fatos pai." eu disse, reunindo toda coragem que ainda me sobrara.

"Não pode negar fatos? Sim, sim! Isso está ficando interessante. Como você teve a cara de pau disso moleque?!" a expressão dele tinha se transformado naquela que eu tinha visto uma única vez e que me prometi que nunca mais veria. Era assustadora!

"Aconteceu pai!" Ohh!! Dá pra eu me arrepender disso?

"_Aconteceu_?! Como assim '_aconteceu_' ?! Você expôs toda família, seu inconseqüente! E, além de expor a família, sujou nossa imagem! Você tem, por acaso, noção do que eu tenho que agüentar no Ministério, por _sua_ causa? Você tem noção dos boatos que sua mãe tem sido vítima? Você tem noção do que meus sócios tem dito sobre mim? Não, você não tem. Você não tem nem noção nem cérebro. Você é só um pivete que não pensa no que faz."

Lembra que eu disse que eu ia apanhar? Pois é... Eu não estava brincando...

Meu pai conjurou um cinto de couro, parecido com aqueles que os trouxas usam, e dobrou em dois. Aquilo ficou parecendo uma corda de forca. Eu engoli seco. Ele fez minha camisa desaparecer e me deitou de bruços no sofá. Bom... O resultado eu acho que você já sacou...

Comecei a sentir minhas costas arderem muito. Aquilo era pior do que qualquer feitiço. Doía, queimava, humilhava. Humilhava mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Era a primeira vez que eu apanhava daquele jeito. Eu já tinha visto meu pai bater na minha mãe, mas comigo era a primeira vez. Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim. Era terrível!

"Isso é pra você aprender." ele disse um pouco ofegante, enquanto ainda me batia.

Demorou um pouco pra ele se sentir satisfeito com as marcas que estavam nas minhas costas, mas se eu ficasse apanhando um pouco mais, eu desmaiava, sem exageros ou brincadeiras. Na verdade, se eu fosse uma pessoa normal, ou eu desmaiava, ou eu começava a chorar. Mas eu aprendi a me segurar quando se tratava de lágrimas. Nunca chorei na frente de ninguém. Chorar é sinal de fraqueza e por mais que eu me sentisse fraco, não liberava uma lágrima sequer. Ficava quieto, com o rosto vermelho e não chorava. E dessa vez não foi diferente.

"O senhor já acabou?" eu perguntei me levantando do sofá e ficando em uma posição que mostrava que eu ainda tinha um pouco de dignidade, que tinha ignorado toda a humilhação.

"Não. Não acabei." ele disse, voltando a sentar na poltrona que estava antes de, bem... Vocês sabem... "Agora eu quero lhe informar que pra consertar tudo que você fez, você vai se afastar desse garoto e..."

"Não preciso fazer isso. Ele já fez por vontade própria." eu cortei-o. Hum... Dá pra eu me arrepender disso também?

"Não me interrompa enquanto eu estou falando." ele disse entre dentes. "Como eu dizia, você vai se afastar desse garoto e vai se casar com uma garota puro-sangue assim que o ano letivo terminar."

"Como?! Eu vou fazer o quê?!" não, ele estava brincando.

"Você vai se casar assim que o ano letivo terminar." ele repetiu calmamente.

"Não, eu não vou." eu disse com convicção.

"Mas é claro que você vai. Eu não perguntei, eu ordenei." ele disse, ainda sem levantar a voz.

"Mas é claro que eu não vou! Não vou casar com alguém que eu nunca vi por um capricho seu!" oh! Onde eu reuni coragem pra isso?!

"Você vai sim! Isso não está em discussão!"

"Não vou. Eu já disse! Não vou casar pra consertar nada! Eu não fiz nada de errado!"

"Como não fez nada de errado?"

"Não fiz! Está feito e eu não me arrependo." eu levantei a voz mais do que eu planejava, mas nada mais importava.

"Não se arrepende? Pois vai se arrepender de estar falando comigo nesse tom. Sou superior a você moleque. O máximo que você pode fazer é falar com seu próprio tom de voz. Nada mais."

"Superior?! Pelo que eu saiba, um superior não precisa mostrar sua superioridade batendo nos outros. Se o senhor é tão superior quanto diz, deveria comandar seus "_subordinados_" apenas botando medo neles e não batendo neles."

"Cale a boca agora mesmo. Você vai fazer o que eu digo." ele tinha abaixado sua voz o máximo possível e usava seu tom mais venenoso.

"Não, eu não vou." eu retruquei.

"Então não se considere mais um membro da família Malfoy." ele disse em tom de quem encerra a conversa.

"Não me considero." eu disse indiferente. Ele não faria isso...

"Pois muito bem então. Vou mandar trazer suas coisas para cá amanhã. Você está proibido de colocar os pés na minha casa. E não terá direito a um nuque sequer. Estou te deserdando. Você não é mais meu filho."e ele se levantou e foi embora.

Agora você acredita quando eu disse que minha vida tinha desmoronado diante dos meus olhos?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**N/A:**_ Deus! Que capítulo mais tétrico! Quem pensou que a minha fic ia virar isso?! Até eu estou impressionada. xD_

_Bom... O que vocês acharam? _

_Eu achei o Potter um idiota imbecil e estúpido. Achei o Lucius mau gostoso e sexy. Achei o Draco perdido pobre e fodido. _

_Tadinho do Draco gente! O Lucius pegou pesado com ele! Só quem já apanhou de cinta sabe o que o loirinho teve que agüentar. Eu não ia colocar ele apanhando de cinta, mas eu lembrei de uma cena de novela que eu assisti uma vez (deprimente, eu sei), não sei se vocês lembram da Dóris_**(N/B: Mulheres Apaixonadas!!! ECA!)**_, numa novela que eu não lembro qual era. Eu só lembro que o pai dela deu uma surra que doeu até em mim. Aí eu lembrei disso e acabei achando uma idéia que combinava com o Lucius e com o Draco e coloquei a surra. Acho que nem ficou ruim, ficou?_

_E aquela Skeeter maldita! ARGH! Que raiva! Ela é uma vaca! E já que eu não gosto dela mesmo, eu fiz ela parecer um monstro pior ainda. Mas o pior de tudo foi a foto... Nem comento..._

_Bem... Acho que já vou indo... Já ta ficando tarde e eu tenho que dar um tapinha no meu quarto, já que minha prima vem dormir em casa amanhã... Não se preocupem, não vai haver um capítulo igual aquele que a gente interrompeu por causa da briga. xD A gente vai se controlar nesse, porque, afinal, é o último..._

_Boa noite pra todo mundo. Na verdade, como eu não sei que horas você está lendo o capítulo, eu desejo: Bom dia. Boa tarde. Boa noite._

_Amo vocês._

_A bien tôt._

_Carolzita Malfoy _

**(N/B: OI Pessoas maravilhosas! Desculpem a demora!!!**

**Este capítulo a gente nem comentou tanto assim... Como disse a Carol, era meio tétrico demais!**

**AHhhhhh Viram o que falei... **

**Há algumas coisas que eu não estou de acordo com a Draco, mais não valia a pena falar no momento...**

**Não considero que o choro seja um sinal de fraqueza, penso que é uma forma muito sincera de demonstrar sentimentos!!! Assim como movimentos facias, os choros são diferentes!!!**

**Mas ignorando tudo isso!**

**CARA! Lucius Malfoy is Evil!!! Sadista! E mau pai! (esse comentário foi de grátis!)**

**AHHHH! Gente...fala sério... vcs acham que o Potter tava mentindo? Sejam sinceros!!!**

**Matar a curiosidade? Cara! Esse tinha Muita curiosidade então!**

**Ele é o herói! **

**Lembrem-se disso!**

**Beijos a Todos**

**Glá Evans-Dumbledore**


	14. Ameixas! De novo não!

**13º capítulo – Ameixas! De novo não!**

O dia começou mal, muito mal por sinal. Uma dor de cabeça pior que a do dia que eu recebi a visita _agradável_ do meu ex-pai. Cara, isso é muito estranho... Eu sou, provavelmente, a única pessoa que tem um ex-pai. Eu conheço pessoas que tem ex-namorada, ex-namorado, ex-mulher, ex-marido, ex-sogra, ex-genro, ex-amigo, mas ex-pai?! Soa estranho... Até parece que eu não tenho família... Hum... Será que é porque eu não tenho família? Mas enfim... Eu estava falando sobre a minha dor de cabeça.

Eu estava dormindo e a dor me atingiu. Muito forte. Parecia que eu estava de ressaca! Uh! Péssimo! Coloquei uma roupa e fui até Madame Pomfrey. A cara que ela fez não foi nem um pouco agradável...

"Senhor Malfoy, o senhor aqui de novo?!"

"É... Eu aqui de novo..." ela me deu um olhar reprovador. O que ela esperava que eu respondesse?! ¬¬'

"O que é dessa vez?" ela perguntou. Que mulher grossa!

"Dor de cabeça."

"De novo?! O senhor não veio pedir um poção analgésica pra mim alguns dias atrás?"

"Sim. Mas a dor voltou."

"Eu não tenho mais poção analgésica aqui. Tenho que preparar. O senhor Potter tomou minha última agora a pouco. Talvez o professor Snape a tenha, mas não garanto. Se o senhor quiser voltar amanhã, acho que já a terei. Tenha um bom dia." e ela simplesmente virou as costas e foi para a salinha dela!

Que mulher mais mal educada! Fala sério! (**N/A:**_ Olha... Nunca gostei dela também... Ela é meio muito mal humorada... Aliás, nunca vi enfermeira que não fosse..._) (**N/B:Noossa!! Todas as enfermeiras que eu conheço são mó gente boa...olha que agora eu vou fazer estágio no HU e lá elas são super divertidas)** Ela não pode tratar os alunos desse jeito! Eu só pedi uma poção analgésica! Mais nada! E esse Potter maldito! Ai! Se eu tivesse chegado um pouco antes, eu tinha pegado a poção e ele que tinha ficado com a dor de cabeça o resto do dia! ARGH! Que ódio!

Não preciso nem dizer que o meu dia todo foi péssimo. Minha cabeça latejou o dia todo! Teria sido melhor eu nem ter ido às aulas, porque foi inútil. Não prestei atenção em merda nenhuma(**N/B: desde quando ele prestava?!)**. A aula de Transfigurações foi a mais estressante. Aquela McGonagall maldita, sempre chamava a minha atenção. Cacete! Não dava pra ver que eu não estava bem?! Ah, nem falo nada também. ¬¬'

Eu nem consegui comer direito no almoço, e no jantar eu nem apareci no Salão. Não estava apresentável para aparecer em público(**N/B: Depois de aparecer uma notícia como aquela, realmente era meio difícil ficar apresentável...)**. Fiquei no dormitório, tentando relaxar e sumir com a maldita dor de cabeça, mas nada adiantava. Eu tentei dormir, tentei só relaxar, tentei ler um livro, tentei até fazer dever de casa, tudo em vão, mas eu tentei...

Cansado de ficar rolando na cama, ou andando pelo dormitório, eu levantei e resolvi ir dar uma volta. Coloquei meu robe verde que combinava com o pijama. (**N/A:**_ Aff! Gente rica é tão fresca! ¬¬_)(**N/B: eu prefiro ele de azul!)** Peguei minha varinha e saí da Sonserina. Andei um pouco pelas masmorras. Deixei que meus pés me guiassem, já que minha cabeça não estava em condições. Quando me dei conta, eu estava em frente ao quadro da fruteira, nos porões. Involuntariamente fiz cócegas na pêra e uma porta se materializou na minha frente. Empurrei-a e entrei na cozinha.

Ok, não me pergunte por que eu, inconscientemente, fui parar na cozinha quando já passava das onze e meia da noite. Só sei que eu estava lá. Acho que foi a minha fome que falou mais alto, afinal eu não tinha jantado.

Fui diretamente para a fruteira que estava em uma faz mesas. Já que eu estava lá, nada melhor do que maçãs deliciosas para saciar a fome. Mas adivinhem qual foi a minha surpresa quando eu olhei dentro da fruteira. Nenhuma maçã! Nenhumazinha sequer! Zero de maçãs! Nem pra mostrar que um dia, num passado distante(**N/B: ou numa noite memorável)**, houve uma maçã vermelha e deliciosa naquela merda de cozinha!

Aliás, as frutas daquela fruteira eram absurdamente não-frutas! (**N/A:**_ Será que alguém sabe me explicar o que é uma fruta não-fruta? Ô.ó_) Sério! Frutas precárias! Algumas poucas bananas, uma manga verde, uma laranja parecendo passada, um cacho bem pequeno de uvas, e ameixas! Muitas delas! Várias ameixas! Roxas, moles, caldalosas, que me lembram... (**N/A:**_ O grifinório suculento... humpf! Patético Draco, patético..._) AH! Esquece! O fato é que haviam muitas!

Eu enterrei meu rosto nas mãos e gritei de frustração. Nem as minhas maçãs eu podia comer! AH! Por que o mundo conspira contra mim?! (**N/A:**_ Murphy. Conhece? A pior lei de todas..._ **(N/B: De total acordo, uma vez que eu sou a representante dos itens dessa fatídica lei)**) Por que eu não posso ter uma vida normal? Por que eu não posso ter pais normais que não deserdam os filhos? Por que eu não posso ter paixões normais que não são meus inimigos? Por que eu não posso ter maçãs para comer sossegadamente, numa noite de fome e solidão?! Por quê? Por quê?! POR QUÊ?! Isso é frustrante! Totalmente frustrante! (**N/A:**_ E você é emo! Totalmente emo!_)

Bom... Eu fiquei encarando aquela fruteira por um bom tempo. Grande merda! O que eu ia comer?! Àquela hora só dava pra comer fruta ou chocolate. Chocolate eu tinha certeza que não existia naquela cozinha, portanto só me restaram as frutas, mas banana eu não como, é tropical demais pra mim; manga então, piorou! E ainda que ela tava verde... Eca!; a laranja estava com cara de que estava por lá já há algumas semanas; uvas eu não como, porque tenho medo de afogar com os micro caroços; e ameixas... Bem... Ameixas são um caso à parte... (**N/A:**_ Caso a parte... Sei... ¬¬_)

Resumindo, eu não tinha NADA pra comer. Era deprimente. Eu estava virando as costas para ir embora, conformado que teria que esperar o café da manhã do dia seguinte, quando (que fique bem claro que aconteceu sem as minhas ordens) eu estiquei a mão para a fruteira e peguei uma ameixa. Olhei para ela e ela olhou pra mim. Dei uma dentada generosa e o caldo escorreu pelo meu queixo e minha mão. Está aí o motivo pelo qual eu odeio ameixas. Só escorre caldo por todos os lados, sem gosto de nada.

Eu me sentei no banco grande, em frente à fruteira, e continuei a comer aquela ameixa sem graça. Quando ela terminou, eu peguei outra. E depois outra. E mais outra. E mais uma. Quando me dei conta, estava na quinta ameixa. QUINTA! Céus! NUNCA que eu comeria CINCO ameixas! Claro que eu só comi essa quantidade absurda de frutas roxas, porque eu estava com muita fome e não tinha muitas escolhas... Isso não tinha NADA a ver com o Potter. (**N/A:**_ Não! NADA a ver com o Potter... Nada mesmo!_) Eu já superei esse assunto. Não ligo mais. (**N/A:**_ Õ.ó_) Não... **(N/B:** **Patético!!! Comeu um pomar de ameixas, e nada em relação ou lindíssimo?!)**

Ah! Ta bom! Eu superei uma parte do assunto... Não sinto falta de... Ta bom! Eu NÃO superei o assunto! Não superei! (**N/A:**_ A gente sabia Draco. Você não consegue mentir. xD_) Não entra na minha cabeça porque aquele idiota fez aquilo! Custava ter me falado a verdade desde o começo?! Não que eu ache que isso teria mudado o fato de eu ter me apaixonado por ele, mas pelo menos eu tentaria esquecer, ou fingir que não era nada. Ta, talvez isso não acontecesse, mas pelo menos poderia ter sido menos patético, ou menos idiota... Ah! O que importa é que ele me fez de idiota e eu não aceito isso! Aquele ser patético! Humpf!

Enquanto eu lamentava esse monte de coisas, eu quase terminava a sexta ameixa. Quando eu dava a última mordida, a porta da cozinha se abriu. Eu lamentei um pouco mais. Não queria ninguém me interrompendo no meu momento de solidão. (**N/A:**_ Deus! Como é emo! Agora ta quase completo... Escreve num diário, fica deprimido, odeia a vida, quer se matar, quer se afogar em solidão, só ta faltando escrever poemas pra postar no flog com uma foto tirada de cima._) Eu daria um jeito de dispensar a pessoa logo e continuaria a me afogar nas ameixas, mas meu sangue ferveu quando eu vi quem era e não pensei em mais nada. Potter e seu pijama liso e preto, patético... **(N/B:** **To imaginado a cena!!! Pottinho...)**

Ele me olhou, como se me avaliasse. Deu uma risadinha de leve. RISADINHA?! O que tinha de engraçado ali?! NADA! Só a cara estúpida dele! Ai que ódio!

"Dra... Malfoy... Você comendo ameixas. Que interessante... Posso saber o motivo?" ele perguntou, ainda rindo. (**N/A:**_ Não! Claro que não pode, seu estúpido idiota! Ò.Ó_)

"Só estou comendo porque... Ah! Não lhe devo explicações!" eu respondi, pegando outra ameixa da fruteira. (**N/A:**_ Ele vai ter sérios problemas de intestino quando chegar no dormitório depois dessas sete ameixas...ahushaushausha xD_) **(N/B:** ** ainda bem que não é aquela ameixa seca... que as avós mandam comer pra "regularizar" o intestino)**

"Você disse que não gostava de ameixas..." ele disse. E daí que eu não gostava de ameixas?! Humpf! (**N/A:**_ É! E daí?!_)

"Pois é... Não gostava..." eu disse, tentando parecer indiferente.

"Agora você gosta?" oh merda Harry Potter! Por que esse monte de perguntas?!

"Talvez..." eu respondi, lambendo o caldo que ainda estava nos meus dedos e me levantando. Não daria pra agüentar aquele grifinório estúpido.

"Onde você vai?" ele perguntou, olhando diretamente para mim.

"Embora." eu respondi, abrindo a porta.

"Espera. Posso falar com você?" ele perguntou, segurando meu braço. (**N/A:**_ Claro que não pode!_)

"Pra que? Pra você me convidar para o seu casamento com a Weasley fêmea? Não, obrigado. Tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer." eu respondi, tentando me livrar do aperto dele.

"Por favor." ele pediu. Ai!**(N/B:** **Ele pedindo por favor não é o máximo do máximo?!)**

"Não. Eu vou embora. Tenho que voltar para o dormitório antes que o Snape comece a fazer a ronda nos dormitórios, antes de ir dormir."

"Draco, por favor." Ah não! Ele não pode! Não pode! (**N/A:**_Ô.ó_)

"Se você falar rápido..." eu disse, parando de resistir, tanto do aperto, quanto da vontade de ouvir o que ele queria falar. (**N/A:**_ E o loiro cede... ¬¬'_)

"Eu queria dizer que sinto muito pelo que aconteceu entre você e seu pai e que..." ele parou e eu prendi a respiração. "E que eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse no outro dia... Será que poderíamos ser... Ser amigos?" (**N/A:**_ Que tipo de pergunta é essa?! O que esse grifinório idiota ta pensando?! Estúpido!_) **(N/B:** ** ele é meu herói!)**

Harry Potter, o ser mais estúpido em toda a face dessa Terra! Como ele pode me pedir uma coisa dessas depois de tudo que ele fez?! Céus! Ele não pensa?! Ele não raciocina, o mínimo que seja?! (**N/A:**_ Não... O cérebro dele é grande de menos e lerdo demais... Não dá pra falar e pensar ao mesmo tempo..._) Merlin! Eu não mereço isso! Não mereço mesmo!

"Claro que não podemos ser amigos, Potter! Você acha que pedir desculpas é o suficiente? Você acha que depois de ter brincado comigo do jeito que você fez, um _'sinto muito'_ já basta?"

"Eu não brinquei com você." ele murmurou.

"Como?!" eu não podia acreditar naquilo! É muito cara-de-pau!

"Eu não brinquei com você. Eu nunca faria isso." ele disse uma oitava a mais que a de um sussurro. (**N/A:**_ Nossa, isso ficou muito poético..._) **(N/B:** ** Eu sei... sou foda!)**

"Não foi o que você me disse alguns dias atrás... Aliás, se eu me lembro bem, você disse que _'eu só quis me divertir um pouco'_ e que _'você foi um idiota se achei que era alguma coisa séria'_. Não sei pra você, mas pra mim isso é brincar..." eu disse sarcástico.

"Eu disse aquilo porque..." ele parou.

"Porque...?" odeio quem evita olhar pra mim enquanto fala! Fala na cara cacete!

"Porque eu me importo com você. Porque eu não queria que você se encrencasse mais ainda com o seu pai. Porque eu não queria que você arruinasse a sua vida. Eu achei que me afastando de você, você poderia... Poderia salvar sua pele, ou... Sei lá! Achei que te dizendo que era só diversão, você iria simplesmente esquecer e voltar a viver a sua vida como seria antes de acontecer o que aconteceu. Achei que..." e ele se calou. Soltou meu braço e virou as costas. Andou um pouco e se apoiou na mesa e respirou fundo. (**N/A:**_ Desculpa fraquinha hein... Se bem que tem que se levar em consideração a estúpida alma heróica dele... Mas mesmo assim..._) **(N/B:** ** Eu sabia...)**

Hum... Ok, eu não sabia se acreditava no que ele tinha dito ou se chamava-o de mentiroso, dava mais um soco nele e ia embora. A parte irracional do meu ser dizia para eu acreditar nele e tentar esquecer o que tinha acontecido naquele dia. A parte racional dizia que eu jamais deveria acreditar naquele moreno disfarçado de paraíso**(N/B:** ** E que paraíso hein!)** (**N/A:**_ Adorei isso! xD_) e que eu ainda deveria dar-lhe uns bons sopapos para ele aprender uma lição. Mas como eu sou péssimo eu decisões desse tipo, eu tentei outra abordagem...

"E o que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Quero dizer que eu menti pra você quando disse que era só diversão. Que eu menti pra você quando disse que estava namorando a Ginny. E que eu não menti quando disse que gostava de você." (**N/A:**_ Tão patético e tão fofo! Ai! Odeio o Potter! Grifinório suculento e estúpido!_) **(N/B:** ** A autora encarnou o Malfoy agora!)**

Ai que vontade de bater naquela cara estúpida dele até dizer chega! Ai que vontade de fazer picadinho de Potter! Ai que vontade de molestar aquela boca até minha língua ficar dormente! Ok, esqueça essa última parte... Grande merda! Ele me deixou sem defesas! A parte irracional gritava que eu acreditasse nele. Gritava com uma força absurdamente grande. E eu, novamente, não sabia o que fazer, ou dizer. Fiquei com cara de idiota, olhando para as costas dele.

"Me desculpe." ele disse ainda sem se virar. "Desculpe por ter mentido, desculpe por ter feito você ficar mal, desculpe por tudo. Eu não queria... Olha, esquece o que eu disse. Estou te prendendo aqui... Pode ir se você quiser..."

Oh céus! Ele é tão estúpido! Tão estúpido que dói em mim. Dói no fundo da minha alma. Dói no âmago do meu ser. **(N/B:** ** Que horror!!! Mas alguma coisa, tipo: na zona mais abissal do oceano que é a minha vida?!)**

"Potter, você é tão estúpido. O ser mais estúpido que existe no mundo. Profundamente estúpido. O que você fez não tem desculpa." eu disse me aproximando dele. (**N/A:**_ Ih! Vai começar... Preparem suas pipocas!_) **(N/B:** ** E o brigadeiro...)**

"Eu..."

"No entanto, eu estou tendo alguns problemas em relação ao que pensar sobre o acontecido..." eu continuei, me sentando na mesa, com os pés apoiados no banco. "Grande parte do meu ser, meu lado irracional, quer que eu acredite em você e simplesmente esqueça o que aconteceu. O resto, meu lado racional, quer que eu fale que você é mentiroso e que eu bata um pouco mais nessa sua cara patética e idiota." eu parei de falar e olhei para ele. Ele encarava a mesa com profundo interesse.

"Então o que você vai fazer?"

"Não sei..." eu respondi olhando para ele. "Talvez eu devesse unir as duas opções... A idéia até que não seria má..." eu continuei, puxando-o para mim. (**N/A:**_ E ele cede mais uma vez... ¬¬'_) "Talvez dizer que eu acredito em você e te bater por você ser estupidamente metido a herói seja a melhor decisão a tomar..." e eu passei um braço pela cintura dele, para que chegasse mais perto. "Talvez dizer que eu não acredito em uma palavra do que você disse, e te agarrar do mesmo jeito, admitindo que senti sua falta, seja uma segunda melhor decisão a tomar, mesmo sendo uma opção muito patética..." minha mão livre foi para a nuca dele e eu não me contive mais... Era maior do que eu.

Encostei meus lábios nos dele e meu mundo se refez **(N/B:** ** Gostei... Meu mundo se refez!) **. Oh merda! Por que tudo parecia fazer mais sentido naquela hora?! Ó.Ò E por que eu tinha sentido tanta falta daquele toque?! Bom... Não sei e também não me importo em saber... (**N/A:**_ Pra que saber, não é mesmo...?_)

Ele permitiu que a minha língua entrasse na boca dele, podendo assim, finalmente, terminar com a abstinência do gosto de ameixas que eu não consigo encontrar, nem nas muitas ameixas que eu tinha comido.

Quebrei o beijo e olhei fundo naqueles olhos verdes, tão verdes quanto sapinhos cozidos. Ah! Eu não disse isso! Esqueça o que leu! O fato é que são verdes, muito verdes. Acariciei a bochecha dele e ele sorriu. Eu também sorri e lhe dei um grande, súbito e sonoro tapa. (**N/A:**_ Esse sabe acabar com clima... ¬¬_´) **(N/B:** ** Eu juro que tentei... mas foi muito mais forte que eu! "Entre tapas e beijos...")**

"Outch!" ele reclamou apertando os olhos de dor. (**N/A:**_ Ta reclamando do que?! Foi muito bem merecido!_)

"Esse tapa tem vários motivos. 1º porque você mentiu pra mim. 2º porque você é estúpido. 3º porque você pegou a minha poção analgésica hoje de manhã. 4º porque você é um idiota. 5º porque você me fez ficar apaixonado por você. E 6º pra você aprender a _nunca_ mais brincar comigo. Entendeu?"

"Entendi." ele respondeu sério.

"Agora cala a boca e me beija."

E depois disso eu acabei por descobrir que paixão ninguém impede, paixão ninguém controla. Paixão apenas existe. Existe para arruinar a sua vida. Existe para acabar com os seus sentimentos e com o seu lado racional. Existe pra fazer você se sentir mal. Existe para te fazer feliz, não importa como, não importa com quem. E agora eu estou feliz. Sem lamentos, sem reclamações, só com o Potter e as malditas ameixas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**FIM**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A:**_ ACABOU! Snif! Snif! Sim! O final foi patético, eu admito. Doce e patético, e não ficou do jeito que eu queria, mas abstrai... Tive problemas MUITO sérios pra terminar esse capítulo (a beta que o diga...), eu refiz esse final acho que umas quatro ou cinco vezes, já tava dando no saco. Aí me veio a idéia do tapa e eu consegui terminar. xD _

_Não foi um final tão grandioso, ficou meio fraquinho, mas acho que o parágrafo final foi de efeito. Tava escrito desde o começo da fic! Hehehehe. Mas não importa. O que importa é que eu consegui terminar. _

_Agora vamos aos agradecimentos. _

_Eu gostaria de agradecer muito a todos que leram a fic, que tiveram a paciência de aturar eu e a minha prima doida atrapalhando a leitura de vocês. A todos que revisaram, me mandaram sugestões e críticas. Agradeço a:_

_Rapidamente gostaria de fazer três agradecimentos especiais. Primeiro a minha prima beta mais perfeitosa de todas. Glá, valeu por todo o apoio e ajuda e paciência. Te amo. Segundo a Sophia D., minha amiga, anjo, heroína, salvadora. Cá, te amo moça!! E terceiro, mas não menos importante, a Rapousa. Menina! Adorei conhecer você. Não sei se eu já te agradeci o suficiente, então: MUITO OBRIGADA, do fundo do meu coração. Gente! Ela que fez a capa da fic! Ta super mega master cool! Dêem uma olhada, o link ta no meu profile.Adoro você!b!_

_Bom, acho que já chega. To parecendo aqueles artistas que não param de agradecer quando recebem os prêmios. xD _

_E aqui eu me despeço de vocês. Até, quem sabe, uma próxima... _

_Au Revoir._

_Carolzita Malfoy_

**(N/B:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Acabou!!! Que triste...

Bom... Esse foi um relato de uma maluquice( deu pra perceber,né)... A fic era maluca, as pessoas responsáveis pela fic são malucas... então vejam esta fic como um relato de várias maluquices

Espero que todos que nos acompanharam até então tenham gostado... Que tenham perdoado nossas intromissões, falhas, demoras,brigas...

Adorei cada recado, cada sugestão... e isso ta parecendo final de ano que as pessoas assinam no caderninho das outras... anulem!

Ah... dessa vez eu não peço desculpas por postar um dia depois do previsto!!! É que ontem, dia (14/02) foi o Meu niver!!!! Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Aí nem deu pra postar... festa, sabem como é!!!

Mas um pedido final... não deixem de postar nessa maravilhosa e maluca aventura! Assim, quem sabe, na próxima parceria, as coisas melhorem...

Amei todos vocês!

Até logo

Glá


End file.
